Mother?
by Polkadotmanda
Summary: This story takes place a few months after Danielle and Henry are married and an unexpected visitor arrives. I'm in the process of re editing the story,so bear with me, CHAPTER 9 will be up soon!
1. Mother? part 1

This story takes place a few months after Danielle and Henry are married...

"Milady, there is someone here to see you...she says she's your...mother" Her attendant Jeanne announces as she opens the door, and stands in front of it.

Danielle looks up at her surprised,'why would Rodmilla be visiting me?' she thought to herself "Well bring her in but not for long, I wonder what she wants?" she replies

Jeanne leaves the room and returns with a older woman, it isn't Rodmilla, but she does look very familiar. The woman nervously walks over to Danielle, and begins to speak, "I'm sorry for just showing up unannounced, know you do not know me, and what I shall tell you will seem very unusual, but I must tell you."

" I see, well why did you tell Jeanne that you were my mother?"She asks curiously.

"Because I am, your mother."

"my mmmoth...mmmother?" she mumbled out, "you cannot be my mother, my mother died when I was a baby, it cannot be" she continued in bewilderment.

"If you please, just listen to me… she took a deep breath and continued, 'Well my father had found out I had borne a child out of wedlock and he was quite furious, he took me away to live in Paris far away from all the trouble and rumors here, he set up an arranged marriage and i was married within a month. There was nothing i could do, i wrote your father and told him what had happened and told him it would be best if he told you that I had died while giving birth, Danielle, I am your mother... I started looking for you months ago, but when i was told you were a princess I could hardly believe it, you have done well for yourself."

Danielle sat there in awe, tears in her eyes, she began to speak " i can hardly believe this, all these years i thought you were dead , how could father of lied to me?" she began to weep silently

" I know how hard it must of been for you, all this time,growing up without a mother, please understand that i didn't want to do this to you , i had no other choice. Leaving you was the hardest thing i've ever done."

Danielle embraced her mother ,both of them weeping and comforting one another. They started talking about the past and about their separate lifes. " Danielle told her how happy she was with Henry and how they had met. " Oh you must meet henry, he is probably back from the university by now." Just then he came through the door….

"Henry, there you are, I'd like you to meet my...mother."

Henry stood there confused." Your Mother?"

"Yes, My mother"

Oh mother I must meet them, they can come to the Palace. I will send for them."

"Now Danielle, they don't know about you, i haven't told them. Perhaps it would be better if i went and told them and i could bring them back."

"No, I've got a better idea, We will both go."

"Well Danielle, If that is what you wish to do then I'd be happy to have you at my home."

"Oh Mother, I don't mean to sound Pushy, But i have never known what a real family is like, and I want to meet my brothers and sisters."

"Danielle it is perfectly understandable, you are anxious to meet them and I too am anxious , i had always wished that one day we would all be together."

"Oh mother, I must go tell Henry that I am leaving, oh I do hope he doesn't mind."

"Danielle, we have only been married for 3 months and already you are leaving me?" Henry Complained.

"Henry, It will only be for a few weeks, I promise I will not run away."

" If you are leaving then I will go with you Danielle."

"Henry, You have Obligations here, If you are to leave who will Keep France in order, with both your parents away they will not return for another week , And have you not forgotten about your precious University?"

"Ah yes my obligations, but is it not also your obligation as my wife to keep me happy?

"are you not happy?"

" i am happy for you Danielle , but it gets lonely in the palace and it will be even lonelier without you."

"Oh Henry what would you do without me, if you are really going to be that lonely, I can get Marguerite to come and keep you company..."

"well on second thought, I think I can bear being lonely for awhile."

"oh Henry its only going to be for a few weeks, and when your mother and father return, you can come visit me and we can travel back together."

"We will leave tomorrow, so we can spend the rest of the day together."

The next morning...

"Danielle, it will be very lonely without you here."

"Oh Henry, Im going to miss you so, I shall write as soon as i can."

"Good bye my love I will count the days till your return."

" I love you Henry , good bye."

Danielle and her mother began their Journey...

" Mother tell me about them I want to know all about them..."

"Well Marie, she is your age, she is engaged to be married next spring. and then there is Bernard He is 17, and then there is Isabelle, she is just 15, she is quite the adventurer i worry most about her, I think she is most like you but she doesn't rescue servants or princes...at least not yet."

Meanwhile...

"Bernard, Our mother has been missing for a week now, She vanished without a trace and your telling me there is nothing to worry about?"Marie exclaimed.

"Yes that is exactly what im saying because one of mothers maids found this note while she was cleaning her bedchamber"

i

'Dearest Children, Please do not worry about me i have gone to find something I lost long ago. All will be explained when I return' he read the note aloud.

"Find something what does she mean, has she gone mad?"Marie shouted.

"ah Sister, you know mother she probably went to search for some jewelry she lost, or in search of the perfect silk brocade fabric ,but i guess we will have to wait until she returns. Whenever she decides to, I just dont understand why she couldn't of told us."

"Yes Bernard we will have to wait, oh i hate waiting , shouldn't we tell Isabelle, if we can find her that is"

Isabelle runs into the room, as she tries to catch her breath, she yells out "MARIE...BERNARD... i just saw Jaques and he said he saw mothers carriage Passing by the market 20 minutes ago."

"look look here she comes, let us see what all of this is about."

"Mother, Oh thank goodness your home we all have been worried so about you, Where have you been, why didn't you tell us where you were going?"Marie scolds her mother as she walks out the door and sees her mother getting out of her carriage.

"Marie my dear you shouldn't worry yourself so, i have been fine."

"Oh Isabelle, you look dreadful, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing mother, i just ran into jaques and he told me he saw you at the market, so i ran back here to tell everyone is all."

"Mother, do tell us what is all of this about?"

" i would like to introduce someone to you..."

Danielle steps out of the carriage , and stands next to her mother.

"This is Danielle, she is your... sister."

"Sister? i dont understand mother, how can it be?"

"It is a long story, and it is getting cold out and i am hungry and im sure you are as well, lets go inside and i will tell you everything."


	2. Mother? part 2

They all sit down at the table and listen to their mother's story.

"Long ago, before I ever met your father, I had a child, Danielle out of wedlock and my father was furious with me, so he came and took me away and found someone to marry me, your father, so no one would ever know of what had happened. He said he did it for my own good but he just did it so I wouldn't ruin our family name, so I married your father and I lived my life as normal as possible, but there was always something missing, don't get me wrong, I love you Marie, Bernard and Isabelle more than anything, but there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about Danielle, what she was like, what she looked liked, what she was doing at that very moment."

Everyone was silent, waiting for their mother to continue.

"I felt so horrible about leaving her behind, not ever knowing about me , never knowing a true mother, so I went back to the place I left so long ago, but she wasn't there, but the servants were there and they had told me about her, and where I could find her."

"Oh Mother, do go on where did you find her." Isabelle blurted out becoming impatient.

"It is getting late and i am exhausted from our trip, I'm sure Danielle is too, we shall continue the story in the morning."

Everyone awoke the next morning excited to here the rest of the story everyone that is, except Danielle.

"Has anyone seen Danielle? Is she up yet?"

"No mother, maybe she is lost, she may not be used to such a large house."

"No, Marie I don't think that is the reason, I shall go get her, tell Agnes we shall eat our breakfast in the garden this morning it is such a beautiful morning, Isabelle, come help me find Danielle."

They begin their search for Danielle, Isabelle knocks on Danielle's door but no one answered, so she enters.

"Oh Danielle there you are, we were getting worried about you."

"I wasn't feeling well, but I am better now, I did not mean to worry everyone."

"It is alright, come on everyone is waiting for us in the garden."

They all met up in the dining room.

"Danielle, there you are what kept you? Did you sleep well?"

"I am alright mother, I wasn't feeling well when I woke this morning but I am better now."

"Well come lets go join the others Agnes has prepared a wonderful breakfast for us this morning."

They walked outside to the gardens, when Danielle suddenly stopped and fell to the ground.

Her mother rushed to her side.

"Danielle, Danielle can you hear me?" "She's fainted, Isabelle go and get Agnes...anyone quick."

Marie and Bernard were just sitting down to breakfast when they heard their mother yelling.

"That was mother shouting." They both jumped up and ran to see what was happening.

"Mother what happened?" asked Marie as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't know poor Danielle jus..." before she could finish Isabelle returned with Agnes the servant.

"Agnes quick I don't know what has happened to her she just fainted."

"We must get her up to her room, Bernard please help me carry her." everyone followed Bernard and Agnes up to Danielle's room.

"Lay her down on the bed, now someone go fetch some water and cloth."

"I'll do it" replied Isabelle; she was excited because she never gets to do servant work.

"Well child please be quick with it." Agnes snapped at her.

"Isabelle do be careful, I don't want you falling in the well." her mother cautioned her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and said "mother you do worry too much"

"Bernard, Marie why don't you go and eat your breakfast now I'll send Isabelle down when she brings back the water."

"Yes mother." they both replied not wanting to further upset her.

"Madam, has Danielle said anything to you about being ill or..."

"Well she said she was sick when she got up this mor...oh my... Agnes do you think she is going to have a baby?"

"Well it could be, she must of been totally exhausted poor dear"

"Do you think she knows?"

"ISABELLE, child what took you so long?"

"I am sorry mother but I had an awful time finding a cloth."

"Bring us the water and go and eat breakfast."

They cooled Danielle off with the wet cloth and waited by her side.

"Oh I do hope Danielle is alright." blurted Isabelle

"You're such a child Isabelle, she probably has one of those diseases commoners get."

"She isn't a commoner Marie, she doesn't dress like one."

"That doesn't matter, she is a commoner why else would she come to live with us, mother probably felt sorry for her and gave her some of her old gowns."

"Marie, you ought to be ashamed of yourself" her mother had just walked in and had heard what Marie had said.

"I am ashamed of you, I know I raised you better than that" her mother continued to scold her for her quick tongue.

Marie finally caught her breath, it came to a shock when she heard her mother as she was not supposed to hear that, "I, I am sorry mother, truly I am" she said sympathetically.

"If that would have been you up there in that bed, I would be up there at your side and I'm sure that Danielle wouldn't be down here talking poorly about you."

"Now Bernard, I know this is a tremendous favor to ask of you, but I need you to take this note to the Palace immediately." his mother said with urgency.

"The palace? I'm sure I don't understand mother."

"I would like to inform Danielle's husband of her condition."

"He works at the palace?" Marie asked.

"You could say that"

"I told you she was a commoner" Marie whispered to her sister.

"Perhaps you've heard of him, I might as well tell you, it will not be kept secret much longer. He is Henry, the prince of France." Their mother announced.

After their mother had finished speaking, all three of them sat there in awe with their jaws to the floor.

"So does that make Danielle a Princess?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Yes, It does Isabelle"

Marie began to speak " I...I...I...I" when Isabelle interrupted her "Oh Mother, Can I please Go with Bernard to the Palace?" she pleaded with her mother.

"Are you going to stay out of trouble, and stay at your brother's side at all times?" her mother questioned her.

"Yes mother, I promise I will"

"Ohh, I don't know darling, it is such an awful journey for a young girl by horse back…."

"Mama, please you've seen me ride, I can ride better than Bernard with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Oh alright, you may go, but for heavens sake Bernard, please watch your sister, you know how she is. You should leave before dark, it shouldn't take you long by horse."

Their mother continued to give them instructions... "When you get there, tell the guards that you have an important letter for Prince Henry, and if that doesn't work just tell them Princess Danielle is sick at her mother's house. Here is the letter; Good Luck and Please do be careful, and hurry."

They said goodbye to their mother and sister and got on the fastest Horse they owned and went off, trying to beat the night.

Hours later they arrive at the palace, when they find themselves in an argument.

"BERNARD! We must give him the note tonight, I'm sure he will not mind once he knows it's about Danielle."

Bernard thought about it for awhile..."

"Oh fine, let's go" Bernard demanded with a bit of urgency

They tied their horse to a nearby post and went to the gate of the palace where they found a guard there sitting on a little stool sleeping.

"Hey you there, Guard." Whispered Bernard, the Guard did not wake.

"oh Bernard you are too sheepish, you have to yell...like this... Isabelle cleared her throat..."HELLLLOOO GUARD"

The guard startled by Isabelle, quickly woke up and jumped to his feet.

"What is all this about can't you see I'm trying to sleep here? The guard asked

Isabelle whined..."Sire Please we must see the Prince we have an urgent message for him."

"Go on; be on your way, The Prince doesn't take messages from just anyone"

Isabelle continued to whine" But this one is about Danielle!"

"Who?" the guard questioned her

"Princess Danielle!" replied Isabelle.

"Oh okay, wait here, I'll go get captain Laurent"

"See I told you they would let us in" Isabelle snapped at her brother. "We are not in yet Isabelle"

"I am Captain Laurent, why are you delivering a message at this time of night?" He questioned.

"I know it seems strange but my sister and I have been riding for hours to get here. Princess Danielle has fallen ill at her mother's home, and we were sent here to give the message my mother wrote to the Prince." Bernard explained.

Captain Laurent looked at both of them and then he said... "Oh alright come with me "

They followed him throughout the many halls of the palace when they reached a large door; Captain Laurent knocked on the door and yelled to the prince "Henry are you in there? I have a message for you"

"Captain, do you know what time it is; I am not dealing with matters of the kingdom at this hour." The prince shouted back.

"Please Henry it is about Danielle." He continued to shout to the Prince.

Suddenly Prince Henry opened the Door...

"Danielle, What about Danielle?" The Prince questioned

"Your Highness, My mother sent this message for you." Isabelle replied. She handed him the note and stood there quietly as he read it.

He read the note...

'Your Highness, Danielle has fallen ill at my home, She fainted this morning and is now sleeping, I wish for you to be here when she awakens, I am not sure of her condition as of yet, please bring a doctor'

He then looked up at Isabelle and Bernard and said "Please you must take me to her."

They both nodded.

"Captain Laurent, Go and get the royal physician, and send him to Danielle's mother's home Quickly" The Prince Demanded.

"We shall leave now, I will go get my horse and meet you at the Palace gate," The Prince Continued to speak.

Isabelle and Bernard quickly walked to the gate and mounted their horse so they would be ready to leave as soon as the prince came.

As soon as Prince Henry arrived they began the journey back to their home.

When they were well into their journey their horse began to slow down...

It had run all the way to the palace with two riders and now it was going back even faster than before.

"Bernard this poor horse is going to fall right over soon" Isabelle said breathlessly "I know Isabelle there is nothing we can do this is the only horse we have and walking will do us no good we won't get there until tomorrow afternoon" Replied Bernard. "I've got an idea, if one of us gets off then the horse might make it, what do you think ." Isabelle Questioned."Oh No I am not getting off and neither are you, Mother said to watch you I can't just leave you here, and if you continue. No, No it's out of the question."Bernard Answered.

Isabelle fell quiet, and they continued to ride their old worn out horse, but Minutes later Isabelle suddenly heard an awful sound, like a stampede of horses, when she looked back she was terrified at what she saw.

"BERNARD! Look at those men, they are chasing us!" Isabelle shouted frantically.

Bernard and Henry both looked back at the stampede of horses and men behind them.

"Oh I cannot believe this!" Henry shouted.

"Who are they Prince Henry?" Isabelle questioned.

"They are Gypsies, Don't worry I'll handle them." He replied.

Prince Henry turned his horse around and stopped. The Gypsies halted when they saw Henry.

"Ah my gypsy friends, it's been awhile has it not, and if you please let us be on our way we mean no harm." Prince Henry yelled to them.

"But of course your highness, but I see your little Girlfriend is not here to save you and carry you off this time." The head of the gypsies replied.

"Sir my wife is ill and I am traveling to see her, so I will not hold you up and you will not keep me, I must go." Henry exclaimed.

"Prince Henry, Our horse is overly exhausted, I do not think we shall make it any further." Isabelle cried out.

The Prince had other ideas he was not going to let anything stop him from getting to Danielle.

Henry shouted to the gypsy leader "My friend, if it would not be too much trouble, could you lend my friends here a horse, you do owe me a favor do you not? for I invited you to the ball and I also did not tell the guard where you were after you robbed senor Da Vinci."

The Gypsies gave them a horse, and they continued on their journey, hoping nothing else would stop them.

After a few more hours they had finally arrived, the sun was just beginning to peak out from the trees. Henry jumped off of his horse and ran to the door, where Danielle's mother met him.

"Oh Henry, Come I will show you were she is, she is still sleeping poor thing, Oh but don't worry I am absolutely sure she will be alright." She comforted him as she showed him to Danielle's room.

When they entered the room it was almost completely dark except for a dim candle, that was bright enough for Henry to see Danielle's Beautiful face, when he saw her he quickly ran to her side and held her hand and gently brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Bernard and Isabelle were completely exhausted from their Journey both slowly crept upstairs to their rooms. Marie, who was waiting for Isabelle in her room, sat in a chair in a dark corner of the room. When Isabelle entered her room, Marie jumped up and startled her sister.

Marie questioned Isabelle "what is he like? Is he Handsome? Is he nice? What does he look like? Does he have nice hair? What is he wearing? Does he act like a prince?"

"Marie, I have just been on the longest journey of my life, I am exhausted and honestly have you no decency, how long have you been in here? And why is it so important for you to know right now, I am going to sleep and you are leaving now." Isabelle scolded her sister.

It had been a long day but finally there was peace in the house, everyone had finally settled down and were all sleeping soundly in their beds.

Danielle finally awoke from her long rest still feeling awful and discovered Henry lying next to her asleep.

She tapped him on the shoulder and whispered faintly "Henry... Henry... What are you doing here?" She couldn't wake him. She tried again, this time a bit louder "Henry... will u wake up Henry?"

He finally woke and as he lay there half-awake he realized it was Danielle who was trying to wake him. He quickly sat up and whispered "Danielle; you're awake, are you okay? I was so terribly worried about you."

Danielle replied "I am not well, I feel so weak and so tired, and how did you know I was ill?"

"Your mother sent your brother and sister. When I found out you were ill I thought I was going to go mad, I couldn't get to you quick enough, and I was so scared."

He started to tear up. Danielle gently touched his face and comforted him, " There is no need to worry I am going to be alright, I bet by this time tomorrow I'll be back to normal, I hear there's a lake not far, I just might go swimming." She smiled.

"Well you're not going alone this time, any other plans I should know about?" "Well actually...Before she could finish the door opened and Danielle's mother appeared

"Danielle oh your awake I am so glad, you had us all terribly worried" her mother exclaimed as she walked into the room and placed a candle on a table and as she opened up the curtains she continued to speak, "there is a man downstairs that claims he is the Royal Physician, now I've never seen a Royal Doctor before but he looks awful ragged. Do you want me to bring him up he claims up and down that he is a doctor so do... Henry interrupted her "Yes Please bring him up".

She brought the Doctor up to Danielle's room and Henry was surprised, in front of him stood a man with torn clothes and mud all over him.

"Monsieur Debonet , what has happened to you?" Henry asked.

"I was stopped by the gypsies they stole my horse so I had to walk a bit but I found an abandon horse and it got me here."

" I see, well Danielle is ill, take a look at her Please, make sure she is alright please don't let anything happen to her." Henry said in a panic.

The doctor took glanced at Danielle and looked at the group of people standing at the door "could you please let me alone with her for awhile so I can take a better examine her." the doctor asked. Everyone went out into the hallway and closed the door behind them and stood there impatiently waiting and starring at the door as if it were to open at any moment.

After what had seemed to be hours the door finally opened and the doctor appeared. Henry can you come in here for a moment? The prince stood there frightened for he did not know what to expect.

He walked cautiously to Danielle's bedside and held her hand and waited for the worst. Nervously he began to speak "Monsieur, what is wrong with Danielle, Do you know what it is?"

The doctor stood at the end of the bed at a loss for words, he finally spoke " Your Highness, there is nothing wrong with Danielle." The prince looked confused. The doctor continued "for you are soon going to be a father, Danielle is going to have a baby." Henry was in shock, he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Danielle and whispered "a baby?"

Danielle nodded and whispered "a baby"

After the shock wore off, Henry jumped up and shouted "A BABY! Oh this is amazing, absolutely wonderful. Mother will be so pleased; just a few weeks ago she was asking me when she would become a grandmother. We have to tell her, she and father have probably returned from their trip by now we could leave tomorrow."

The doctor excused himself he needed to go clean himself up. Danielle sat there in shock she had not expected to leave so soon, "Henry I just arrived, I've been here but a few days, and I've been asleep most of that time, I haven't even got to know my family, I'd at least like to stay here another week."

This had been the first time that Henry and Danielle didn't agree on anything, and Danielle didn't know what to do, neither did Henry. They sat there in silence, until there was a knock on the door it was the doctor asking if it was okay if the rest of the family came in. As they all gathered around the bed Danielle put on a fake smile for she in her mind she was bubbling with anger at Henry for wanting to leave so soon. She continued to smile and looked around at her long lost family, then she announced "I am going to have a baby." Everyone was surprised, they did not know what to say, but they were overjoyed.

As the excitement began to fade everyone was back to their regular morning routine. Marie was in her room sorting through her clothes seeing what she would wear that day. Isabelle was outside picking wildflowers for her new sister. Their mother was in the kitchen making sure that breakfast that morning was perfect. And then there were Danielle and Henry who were still in the midst of their dispute...

"I don't understand Henry, I realize that things have changed from my original plan but why must I leave now, I've spent most of my time here sleeping. I just don't get why it is so important to leave now." Danielle argued.

"I know it may seem irrational now but I don't want anything to happen to you, even the doctor said it may be best for you to return to the palace where he can keep an eye on you, he said you may have trouble with this baby and If anything happens to you Danielle I don't know what I would do, I could not live without you"


	3. Mother? Part 3

They walked down to the dining room where everyone was already seated and waiting for them.

"Danielle, you look so much better now, I am so happy you are better dear." Her mother said as they sat down at the end of the table.

They had their breakfast and Danielle tried desperately to make breakfast last longer, had to ask everyone about anything, she was trying to hold off her argument with Henry. She knew that's what it would end up as and she hated even the thought of fighting with Henry. Eventually the food was gone and everyone started to get restless at the table. Danielle's mother who had many things to do that day finally gave everyone except Danielle the relief when she announced " well that was lovely but I am extremely busy today and I must get going, for beautiful gowns cannot make themselves."

after everyone went off on their own Danielle and Henry were left at the table. "Danielle, I only say this because I love you and I couldn't take it if anything happened to you, but sometimes there are things that you can't control, and you need protection. And there is protection at the palace, you will be safe there. So we must return to the palace." Henry Pleaded with Danielle.

"I don't understand Henry, why do I need protection?" she replied.

"You are to have a baby, not just any baby, this baby will become the heir to the throne. There are people out there who try to take over France, they have been doing it for many years and never were they successful, but I'm afraid they may try it again. They could kidnap you. Once they find out you are going to have a baby, they will plan something, they always do, and you never know what they are going to do." Henry revealed.

Danielle was confused she didn't know what to do, her head was telling her that she should go home were she was safe. But in her heart she wanted to stay, she had finally found that missing piece to her life, a family, she wanted to stay but she knew she had to go. She wanted to talk to her mother, but her mother had left to deliver a gown to one of her wealthiest customers and probably wouldn't be back until the afternoon. She couldn't take being in the house anymore, she went out into the garden and walked around trying to clear her head. But her emotions soon caught up with her and she began crying over the agonizing choice she had to make. she heard someone coming she didn't anyone to see her crying so she hid behind a large rose bush hoping they wouldn't see her.

it was Danielle's mother who had to come back to get a dress she forgot, and she wanted to check up on Danielle as well. She began calling for Danielle. When Danielle heard her mother's voice she sprung out of hiding and quickly ran to her mother. "Danielle what is wrong? You've been crying?" Her mother asked.

Danielle told her mother about her problem. Her mother knew all about making tough decisions and knew what she was going through. "Danielle, I know just what your going through, the decisions you make affect your entire life. Now you know I want you here more than anything, but if you're not safe when your here, I don't think you should be here. Sometimes you have to ignore what you want and do what you have to do, Its not like we will never see each other again, I will come visit you as often as I can and we can write each other, even though I will be far away we will never be apart, I won't let that happen again." Her mother said with a tear in her eye.

Her mother was right, she knew what she had to do and she was going to go back to the palace, after all she did have family there as well and she would be safe and Henry and her mother wouldn't worry about her as much if they knew she was not in any kind of danger.

After her mother left again she began looking for Henry, she eventually found him skipping rocks at the pond behind the manor.

She stopped for a moment and leaned against a tree, she just stood there watching Henry skipping rocks then he sat down on a nearby stump, she didn't want to disturb him he looked so peaceful, like he was thinking, so she picked up an acorn off the ground and threw it at him. Her aim was almost perfect, she meant it to go into the water but instead it hit Henry in the head. He quickly turned around and saw Danielle who had an innocent grin on her face but she couldn't help but laugh. "Danielle what was that for?" he asked while he held the back of his head. She replied "that was for making me look all over for you and having to walk all the way back here...Henry I'm sorry, I was acting awful and your right, We should go back to the palace, I don't want you to have to worry about me all the time."

Henry ran to Danielle and Hugged her. "everything is going to be allright I'll make sure of it." he reassured her. They stood there for the longest time embracing each other, but it was getting late and they didn't want to be lost in the dark so they started back to the manor.

They decided they would tell everyone they were leaving at dinner, when they were all together. Danielle began to pack up her things when her mother came into her room, "Danielle, I didn't expect you to leave so soon but I wanted to make sure I gave you something before you left." Her mother said as she pulled a beautiful gold sapphire necklace out of the velvet bag she was holding. "It belonged to my mother; I want you to have it." She told Danielle. "But what about Marie and Isabelle won't they want it?" Danielle replied.

"My mother left me many things, I have jewelry for them but I will give it to them when the time comes, but I wanted to give this to you now, something you could remember me by." Her mother said as she handed the necklace to Danielle.

She hugged her mother and said "Oh mother, this means the world to me, I have never been given anything so beautiful, I will cherish it forever."

Dinner went by slowly, but it was very lovely, as Danielle's mother had made sure that her last dinner with her eldest daughter was wonderful, they talked and joked around like a family that had knew each other for years. But when the last course was served Danielle knew that she had to tell everyone. She cleared her throat and finally blurted out " before I tell you, I would just like to say that you have been so kind to me and I have wished for this my entire life, to have a true family and you all are wonderful and I will miss you all but Henry and I will have to return to the palace tomorrow." everyone sat there for awhile puzzled as to why they were leaving so soon, but they didn't argue.

After dinner everyone sat in the sitting room, Marie was looking at herself in a nearby mirror, Isabelle was reading a book, Bernard and Henry were playing a chess, and Danielle and her mother were sitting near the fireplace talking contently.

"Mother, that gown and those shoes that were in the trunk in fathers room, were they really yours?" Danielle asked her mother.

"Yes, well I made it, in fact it was one of the first gowns I'd ever made, I sent it to your father when you were about 5, The shoes were mine, I do believe those are the shoes I was wearing when I met your father"

they sat there silent as if they were trying to read each others thoughts, and then Danielle looked at her mother and said "I wish I had something to remember my father by, The only thing I had was Utopia, it was the last book he brought home, but it was ruined, It was my most cherished possession, and its gone... nothing can ever take its place."

The daylight was long gone and everyone was tired, and Danielle and Henry had a long journey ahead of them. So everyone went upstairs to bed, and before long everyone was sleeping, except for Danielle. She was kept awake by the thoughts that run through her head. She consoled herself with the thought that no matter what happens Henry will be right there with her and now she had her mother, she had the love of the two people that meant everything to her and that was all she needed, and for the first time since she arrived, she was sleeping blissfully.

Before long it was morning , and the calm quietness of the house was gone, everyone was helping Danielle and Henry prepare for their long trip home, after breakfast, they said goodbye to everyone and began their journey home.


	4. Mother? part 4

When they had arrived at the Palace, the sun was shining and the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

As she got out Danielle looked around at the palace, this would be the place she would spend the rest of her life, yet she still wasn't used to it. Hand in hand Danielle and Henry walked into the palace, the queen who was just coming in from her morning tea in the garden met them.

"Henry, you're back so soon, oh my dear Danielle, I heard you were ill, I do hope you are all right." The queen exclaimed as she saw them.

" Danielle is all right, she is better than all right, In fact, we have some great news, We are going to have a baby" Henry replied.

The queen was overwhelmed with happiness, she hugged them both. "This is wonderful news, oh I am going to be a grandmother, oh this is indeed a wonderful day."

The news soon spread and the visitors soon came pouring in to congratulate the Prince and Princess. Even Danielle's Childhood friend Gustave came to visit Danielle with news of his own.

"Gustave, what a surprise, I thought you had forgot about me, I haven't seen you in weeks!" Danielle exclaimed as she saw him walk in the door.

" I have been very busy, and I have something to tell you, Danielle you have been my best friend forever and your opinion means a lot to me and well I am to be married and I want you to meet my fiancé." He blurted out.

" Your getting married?" she said surprised.

"Yes, her name is Helene, and I know you will like her, her father is an artist, senior Da Vinci Introduced us, I've only known her 2 months, but I am truly in love with this woman, so will you meet her?"

"Of course Gustave, If it really means that much to you. Maybe tomorrow we can have lunch in the garden that would be nice, I haven't really had a chance to be in the gardens yet, but they are so beautiful."

Danielle said goodbye to Gustave and headed to the queen's sitting room where she was having tea with her that morning.

"Danielle, we are to have a ball, In honor of you and to celebrate the wonderful news of your baby, I have been planning this ball for weeks but I didn't know about the baby, so now we have more to celebrate." The queen announced.

Danielle was surprised " a ball, in honor of me, but why?"

"Oh darling, you have done so much for this family, without even knowing it, you've changed my son, I have never seen him so happy, and he and his father are actually getting along now and all of it is because of you."

"Well I was not aware that I had done that, but I am happy to do it and I can't wait for the ball. " She replied.

"Well that is wonderful, the royal dressmaker should arrive next week, and you shall have the most beautiful dress in all of France."

Meanwhile...

"Mother, I am never going to be married, no decent man would have me now, look at me, I look dreadful, why I look like...Danielle, my hair is dirty, my skin is rough and I have nothing to wear you sold all of my gowns to pay for this disgusting excuse for an apartment. We have no money!" Marguerite whined as she stood in front of a broken mirror looking at herself.

"You think I haven't sacrificed anything, I sacrificed my whole life for you, you ungrateful swine, Now it is time for you to sacrifice, I wrote a distant cousin of mine to ask to borrow money, his reply came this morning, He agreed to give us all the money and everything we would ever need, under one condition, you marry his son."

"What? I don't even know him, what if he is horrible and ugly?" she continued to whine.

"that is a sacrifice you will have to make. This is not a choice Marguerite, I am telling you to do it, and you will, this will secure us the life that we deserve. He has sent us 500 gold francs that should be enough to buy you a new gown and me as well and for our trip there. We will leave for Paris, tonight." Rodmilla demanded.

Marguerite stood there and looked at her surroundings, the moth eaten curtains, the chairs they had gotten off the street, and the bed she was forced to share with her mother, she hated this life, and would do anything to get out of that place, so she began to pack her things when her mother stopped her.

"Marguerite, what are you doing? you don't honestly think we are going to arrive there looking like peasants do you?"

"But you sold all my gowns, these are all I have" she shrieked.

Rodmilla walked over to the bed and pulled out a trunk from underneath it. sat it on the bed and opened it up.

"I had a friend borrow some clothes from your dear step sister, I don't think she will mind."

"You mean these belong to Danielle?"

"Yes, but you will only have to wear it until we get to Paris, there is a dressmaker there, she is the best in the Province, you'll look like a princess when we arrive at my cousins. He also gave me this beautiful sapphire necklace, It also belongs to Danielle, she probably won't even know it is gone. It is almost midnight; quickly put on that gown, our carriage will arrive any minute."

They quickly got into their "borrowed" dresses, and as Rodmilla stood looking out the window, waiting for the carriage to pull up, Marguerite looked at herself in the broken mirror, she hadn't worn a dress this beautiful in months, she twirled around and felt the soft velvet cloth, She felt like a queen, she had forgotten all about having to marry a complete stranger.

Rodmilla saw the carriage pull up, she closed the curtains, grabbed the bag of coins on the table, and then they left, forever closing the door to the life they thought they were destined to.

As she stepped into the carriage, Marguerite looked back at the old run down building she had called home for the past 3 months, she never wanted to return, she didn't know what lie ahead but she would do whatever it took to be wealthy. And just like that they were headed for Paris, they held each others hands and both had that devious grin on their faces that they had so many times before.

In the morning, the palace was in a state of chaos.

Danielle had awakened that morning, humming happily as she put on a dress, and fixed her hair. She then walked over to her vanity and opened her jewelry box, and was shocked when she couldn't find the necklace her mother gave her, she searched her box frantically, taking everything out until she looked over every inch of the box and around the box, she was flustered, she didn't know what happened to the necklace, she continued to search though everything, on the floor, in every drawer.

She went into her room and made a final attempt to find her necklace, she looked all over the bed for it, but she didn't find it, she finally realized, her necklace was gone. She sat on her bed distraught, biting her bottom lip, trying to remember when she had it last. Her chambermaid came into the room and quietly asked her " your highness, I am sorry to bother you but that light green dress, on that chair in your dressing room, did you move it?"

She looked at her and replied "no I didn't, why?"

"It is missing Madame, It is laundry day and I was going to send it to be washed, but this morning when I went to get it, It was gone. I've asked all the other maids, and no one knows where it is, we believe it was stolen sometime yesterday evening."

"Stolen?" Then it hit her; her mother's necklace had been stolen.

"Yes your highness, there was also a gown stolen from the queen's dressing chamber as well, and there also was some slippers and jewelry stolen." The chambermaid replied.

She stood there stunned, and in disbelief. "Henry, Henry, Come quick!" She shouted.

Henry who was in his dressing chamber, half dressed, quickly pulled a shirt over his head and ran to Danielle.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Are you okay?" He quickly spoke.

"Henry, My mother's necklace has been stolen" Danielle replied.

"Stolen? How did this happen?"

She began to cry as she whispered " I do not know I had it only yesterday."

"Your Highness, we believe a thief came yesterday while you were having dinner, they also took some of your mother's things as well." The maid announced to Henry.

"Does captain Laurent know about this?" He shouted.

He quickly stormed out of the room, Danielle following behind him, as he looked for the Captain.

As he was looking for Captain Laurent he ran into his Mother and Father,

"Father, have you seen Captain Laurent? Something Horrible has happened." He shouted.

"I know, your mothers prized possessions have been pilfered and I am going to get to the bottom of this immediately." The King announced.

"yes father, but the necklace Danielle's mother gave her is also missing."

The queen put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. The king was even more flustered now. Just then Captain Laurent came walking down the hall with many guards behind them.

"Your majesty, I think we know who stole the queen's jewelry and gown. The guard that was in charge of the royal bedchambers is missing. We believe he is the one who did it. There is more, Rodmilla De Ghent and her Daughter did not show up at work today, I went to their apartment and it was empty, they to have gone missing." Captain Laurent announced.

"What do you mean they are missing? You cannot find them?" the king shouted with anger.

"No your majesty, I have sent men everywhere possible, but so far they have found nothing."

Just then Jacqueline burst through the door with a letter clinched in her hand.

"Laurent, I found this letter on the door step of the manor, It doesn't tell much but It might help." She handed him the letter and he read it

I Jacqueline dear, I know in the past you have resented the things I've done but I can't do anything about it now, Your sister and I are traveling to my cousins, Marguerite is going to marry his son, If I never see you again, I just want you to know that everything I did was to better our lives, I may not have made many friends, but I tried, and I cannot help you anymore, you are a grown woman, and whether you like it or not you are my daughter- your mother /I 

"Cousin? do you know where he lives?" Captain Laurent questioned Jacqueline.

"I wish I did, I do not, she had a cousin in Paris, but he died when I was young." she replied.

By the time all the commotion settled it was nearly noon, and Danielle had nearly forgotten about her garden lunch with Gustave and his fiancé. They were already sitting at the table when Danielle finally made her way to the Garden.

"Gustave, I am so glad to see you." She said as she sat down at the table across from Gustave and Helene.

"Danielle, this is Helene, my fiancé." He announced.

Danielle politely smiled at Helene and looked at her, She had long golden hair and her eyes were the color of the sky, she had fair skin and her dress was a deep burgundy, for it was nicer than he own.

"It is so nice to meet you Helene." Danielle spoke politely.

Helene, who wasn't paying attention to Danielle looked around at the garden and gazed up at the large castle. Danielle began to feel awkward and tried to make conversation.

"Do you like the Garden, It is very beautiful isn't it?"

she nodded her head and took her napkin out of the ring as the first course was served.

"So when are you going to get married?" Danielle asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Gustave answered " well, we were thinking later this summer."

finally Helene spoke " No, No Gustave, early autumn" she said as she looked spitefully at Gustave.

"Are you going to be married at your manor?" Danielle continued to ask questions.

"It would be so lovely to get married here." Helene blurted out as she took a sip of her wine.

Danielle was feeling very awkward "Here? at the Palace? In the Garden? you want to have your wedding here, why I don't know if there is enough room for a wedding."

Helene stood up and walked over to a rose bush and picked a flower and put it in her hair as she spoke " You probably don't want us commoners getting married here, there seems to be enough room here to me, you are just a royal pig"

Danielle sat there in shock, of all things to be called, she was called a royal pig, her temper soon got the best of her.

" How dare you call me a royal pig ,I invite you here and you insult me, you are putting words into my mouth, I never said I didn't want you to have your wedding here, If it means that much to you, then yes you may have your wedding here, after all Gustave is my oldest and dearest friend." She shouted to Helene.

"Okay, if you insist, Did you hear that Gustave? she said we could have our wedding here in the garden." Helene said calmly.

Later that evening Henry and Danielle were sitting at the dinner table talking.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that girl, one minute she was calm and polite and the next she was calling me a royal pig!" Danielle exclaimed.

"She actually called you that?" Henry asked as he laughed.

"Yes, oh Henry, do you think your parents will mind if they have their wedding in the garden?"

"No, of course not, from what I hear he is the next Da Vinci, they will not mind him getting married here."

"good, I don't want to upset them, she just forced me into letting them get married here, I swear she reminds me of Marguerite, throwing a fit if she doesn't get her way."

It was almost noon when they arrived at the dressmakers in Paris. Rodmilla stepped out of the carriage and waited for her daughter to get out, but she didn't, She had fallen asleep in the carriage and was snoring contently.

"Marguerite, wake up we are here and if you are not out of this carriage in five seconds, I will come in there and get you myself." Rodmilla yelled to her daughter.

Marguerite slowly stepped out of the carriage, half sleeping and followed her mother into the dressmakers shop.

As they looked around the shop, a woman appeared and asked them if they needed help.

"are you Nicole de Baulain, the famous dressmaker?" Rodmilla asked

"that I am, how can I help you?" she replied.

" I am Rodmilla De Ghent, and this is my Daughter Marguerite. We both need new gowns, and perhaps a wedding dress as well."

"well I am quite busy at the moment, I am leaving for Hautefort this afternoon, I will not return for a week or so."

"Oh that does present a problem, I have 500 gold francs, do you have anything I can buy?" rodmilla asked determinedly.

" Why yes of course, I have many gowns in the attic that my costumers did not want, I can get those for you, I have been wanting to get rid of them for some time."

She had her attendants go up to the attic and bring the trunks full of dresses down.

"Is there any kind of specific dress you are looking for?"

"Something fit for a queen" Rodmilla said shrilly.

They began searching through the many boxes that were brought down. Marguerite tried on dress after dress, until they found one that would make the perfect impression.

"Oh mother, it is beautiful, its absolutely perfect." Marguerite exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"alright, how much for all of these dresses and the trunks?"Rodmilla asked the dressmaker.

"well, this is an awful lot of gowns, usually this many gowns would go for at least 600 gold francs." She replied.

Marguerite took the sapphire necklace from around her neck and said "what if we include this?"

The dressmaker took the necklace from Marguerite and gasped, "I used to have a necklace just like this, oh alright you may have the dresses if you include this necklace."

they changed into their new gowns, paid the dressmaker, loaded the trunks of gowns onto the carriage and went off to start their new life.


	5. Mother? part 5

Back at the palace, Danielle, Jacqueline, and the queen were having their afternoon tea.

"So Jacqueline, are you ready for your wedding?" Danielle asked.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be, I am jealous though, I want my wedding in the garden too!" She jokingly replied.

"Jacqueline, you wedding will be beautiful, no matter where it is, so don't fret... Oh I can't wait much longer for this, I've got a surprise for you, I knew you would eventually marry Captain Laurent, I had my mother make a special gown just for you, It is up in my room, would you like to go see it?"

"Oh Danielle, I would love to lets go see it!" Jacqueline said, excited as a child on Christmas day.

All three of them quickly walked up the stairs to Danielle's bedchamber. Danielle opened the door, and crossed the room to her dressing chamber; she took a box off of a shelf, sat it on the chair, and opened it. She pulled out a beautiful white and gold brocade gown.

"Oh Danielle, it is beautiful." The queen gasped.

"Danielle, it is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen, It is amazing," Jacqueline said as she held it up to her and looked at herself in the mirror.

"try it on" Danielle replied.

The queen and Danielle left the room and went into Danielles sitting room to wait for her.

Jacqueline walked out of the room with tears in her eyes

"what's the matter dear?" the queen asked.

"Oh I am just so overwhelmed, I never imagined myself looking like this, I always thought I'd be helping my sister into a gown like this, I'm just so happy." she replied.

Danielle hugged her stepsister. There was a knock at the door, and Danielle shouted "come in" It was Captain Laurent, as he opened the door he saw Jacqueline standing there looking like an angel, he was at a loss for words.

"Yyooo…yoouur majesty, we have found one of your necklaces at the apartment of Rodmilla De Ghent." He said to the Queen but was starring lovingly at Jacqueline.

Shyly Jacqueline said "Hello"

he replied "hello Jacqueline."

"Thank you Captain Laurent, It puts my mind at ease that some of my missing possessions have returned to me." the Queen replied.

Later that evening, Danielle lay in bed reading a book contently, Henry entered the room, but she didn't noticed. He sat on the edge of the bed with one hand behind his back and kissed Danielle softly.

"What do you have behind your back ?"Danielle asked playfully.

He then revealed a bouquet of wildflowers.

" I rode past a field of wildflowers today, and I thought you might like them."

"Oh they are beautiful Henry, Thank you."

"But not as beautiful as you." He replied.

"what has gotten into you? you've been gloomy all day?"

" I just thought you could use some cheering up, after all you have had a rough day."

"Yes about that, I've realized a necklace is just a necklace, its value was only sentimental, I still have my mother, even though she is miles away."

Meanwhile in Paris...

When they arrived at the Bettremieu house, it was nearly dark and the family was just about to sit down to dinner when their guests arrived.

Marguerite and Rodmilla stood impatiently waiting at the door as the servant announced their arrival to the family. They both stood there in awe. The house was twice as big as Manor De Barbarac, and just as exquisite as the Palace.

"Ah Rodmilla, we meet again, it has been quite some time since we last saw each other." Monsieur Bettremieu said as he saw Rodmilla standing at the doorway.

"Yes indeed it has."

They got re acquainted with each other and went into the Dining room where the servants had just set two more plates.

A young man stood at the dining table waiting nervously for Marguerite to enter the room. "Rodmilla, Marguerite, this is my son, Evrard Bettremieu." He introduced to them.

Marguerite who was back to her old charming self gracefully walked over to him and held out her hand. He nervously grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"It is so good to meet you; you are better than I imagined." Evrard said clumsily.

He then pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, he then sat next to her and she reached for his hand under the table, he felt the soft touch of her hand and was surprised to see her so forward but it put him at ease.

After dinner, Evrard walked Marguerite to her room. Marguerite who was trying a little too hard to make him like her, walked right next to him, holding his hand. When they got to her room, she held her hand out for him to kiss, but as he leaned in, like a hawk she dove in and kissed him on the lips. You could tell by the look on his face that no girl had ever kissed him like that before and he was stunned, he stepped back but Marguerite wasn't ready to give up, she took his hand in hers and began to open the door to her room when she heard her mother coming up the stairs. She then pretended like he said something funny and laughed in shrill high-pitched tone.

"Marguerite, there you are dear, Madame Bettremieu was just telling me about a lovely garden here in Paris, maybe you and Evrard can visit it tomorrow." Rodmilla said as she saw her daughter standing there with Evrard.

"Yes mother, we shall see" she said shrilly. She then turned to Evrard and whispered " Good night Evrard"

Danielle had a lot on her mind as she woke that morning, with all the things that had happened in the past month, her necklace being stolen, her meeting with Gustave's lovely fiancé and Jacqueline's wedding. She had hardly seen Henry; he was busy with the University. She slowly got out of bed and stumbled to the window and opened the curtains. It was a gorgeous day, not one to be wasted inside the dark stuffy castle; she cheerfully crossed the room to her dressing chamber, when something on the table beside the door caught her eye. It was a vase with two flowers in it and a note attached to it. She curiously opened the note and read it aloud.

I Dearest Danielle, I feel as if I haven't seen you in weeks, I am taking a break from the university today, meet me in the garden...I have a surprise for you. love, Henry /I 

Quickly, she went into her dressing chamber, fixed her hair and got dressed. she put the flowers from the vase in her hair, and went off to find Henry in the Garden. As she walked through the maze of hedges, she curiously wondered what Henry was up to. When she came to a table filled with all different kinds of food, she looked around, but Henry was no where in sight. As she walked toward the table, she saw a guard standing against a tall hedge.

"where is Henry, He told me to meet him here." Danielle asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure your highness, he told me to stay here, but I do believe there is a note on that table with your name on it." he replied.

Danielle walked over to the table and once again there was a vase with flowers in it, only this one was larger than the last. she picked up the note and read it to herself.

I Dearest Danielle,

Unfortunately, I will not be able to join you for breakfast, but after you enjoy this lovely brunch, meet me in our bedchamber, I have a wonderful surprise for you. Love, Henry /I 

After Danielle finished eating, she walked quickly up to her bedchamber. When she went in, once again Henry was no where to be found. The only person in the room was Danielle's attendant Jeanne.

"Oh Hello Jeanne, I didn't know you were going to be here today, has Henry been in here? he seems to be sending me on a wild goose chase." Danielle exclaimed as she saw her attendant walking out of her dressing chamber.

Jeanne stopped and looked at Danielle, " hello milady I am sorry I haven't seen Prince Henry, but when I was in your dressing chamber, I did happen to see a note on the table, there are also flowers, their quite lovely." She politely replied.

"Okay, thank you, Its such a beautiful day, its not one to be spent in the palace, why don't you take the day off, you can just finish what you were doing tomorrow." Danielle shouted to Jeanne as she went into her dressing chamber and grabbed yet another note and read it,

I Danielle, I know you are probably getting tired of running around the palace looking for me, this time I promise I will tell you exactly where I am, you will find me in the guest bedchamber, follow the rose petals outside the door, and I will be there... /I 

She peeked out the door and saw a trail of red rose petals going down the hallway, she followed the trail to a door that was cracked opened a bit, she gasped with excitement as she stepped into the room. Immediately Henry turned around and shouted "Surprise!"

Shocked she put her hands over her mouth and then exclaimed "so this is what you've been doing all week long, Oh Henry it's absolutely stunning, you did all of this, by yourself?"

"Yes, I did, well mother helped me pick out the curtains...and the blankets...and the furniture... the only thing I didn't do was paint those little animals over there on that wall, that was compliments of Signor Da Vinci and Gustave. Do you like it?"

"Oh Henry, It is the most wonderful nursery in the world, I adore it and I am sure the baby will too." She exclaimed with delight as she looked around the room, she then ran up to Henry and they held each other for what seemed like forever.

As he kissed her forehead, he jokingly said "there is only one thing missing, the baby, he is the luckiest baby in all of France, in all of the world."

"Where did you find all of these things, this blanket is softer than the one we have on our bed." she said as she felt the blanket that lay in they crib beside her.

"Danielle, there is something else, I didn't want to bring it up right now but I can't keep this from you any longer." Henry exclaimed.

Danielle with a look of worry on her face said "what is it Henry?"

"While I was in Avignon, that is where I got most of the stuff in here, I was in the linen store, when I overheard some people talking in the back room. They were talking of this man, he supplies the store with all of their fabric, apparently he used to live near hautefort and he got into some trouble and for the past 10 years he has been living in Bordeaux, Danielle, I think its your father, I know that none of this makes sense, but just listen to the rest and it will all come together."

Danielle had a look of confusion on her face as Henry continued.

"I asked these people about the man, they said he had a family before he moved to Bordeaux, a daughter, and two step daughters, his wife, who married him only because she was facing hard times and she needed money, but in her heart she despised her husband, and he had realized he made a mistake when he married her, but there was nothing he could do about it, but his wife had a evil scheme to get rid of her husband. She had an affair with a very rich and powerful man Allard Ghuesquiere, but he was already married so instead she married this man. Well her plan was to pay someone to frighten her husband by telling him if he did not leave the province with nothing more than the clothes on his back, his entire family, including his precious daughter would be killed. He feared for his daughter's life so he agreed to flee the province, but first he was to fake his own death. He moved to Bordeaux, where he started a textile shop with the money that was given to him by Allard Ghuesquiere. He secretly sent money back to his wife, to make sure his family would not fall on hard times without him. Using his new name, Martin Selosse, he claimed he was her husband's lawyer, for he never knew his wife was behind the whole scandal. Allard Ghuesquiere was on his deathbed and eventually told Martin the whole story and how his wife had been behind it the whole time. He was infuriated at his wife, he thought of coming back home, but he never did, so he tried to live his life as best he could, but now all the lies and betrayal he put his family through have got to him, he is literally going mad because of it."

Danielle stood there in utter shock, she was torn, so much of her wanted to believe that her father was still alive, but she still had doubts.

"You really think this man is my, my father, Its so...so... bizarre." Danielle muttered.

"I know that if there was only one thing I could do for you, It would be to bring your father back to you, You adore him with such a passion, In my heart I believe that this man could very well be your father, I mean if you think about, that does sound exactly the kind of cruel things Rodmilla does, maybe if you met the man, you would know for sure."

"Its so odd Henry, I mean I've my mother has already returned from the dead, but my father as well, its is too good to believe. "

"Well, I've invited him to the ball on Saturday, I hope that is okay with you, even if it isn't your father, the man has had a devastating life, he deserves to have a little fun."

Danielle put her head on Henry chest, as he held her tightly, her mind was astir with the thought that her father could be alive. Just then she remembered..…

"The ball! I completely forgot, I am supposed to be with the dressmaker right now" she blurted out as she pulled away from Henry's loving arms.

As she walked towards the door she shouted "I'm sorry, I must go"

Henry then shouted back " I thought when I married you, you'd stop running from me!"

As she walked down the hall toward her bedchamber, she met up with Jacqueline. Her heart was telling her to ask Jacqueline about Allard Ghuesquiere, she hesitated but finally listened to her heart,

"Hello Jacqueline, you're back from your Honeymoon so soon." She said to her sister.

"Oh hello Danielle, yes we are back, but we didn't want to miss the ball, so we returned." She replied.

"Jacqueline, did your mother know someone by the name of Allard Ghuesquiere?" She asked curiously.

Jacqueline thought for a moment and then replied, "yes, she did, when Marguerite and I were younger we used to call him Alla quire, we hated that man, why do you ask?"

"You will find out soon enough, I am supposed to be with the dressmaker right now, or else I would tell you, but would you like to help me pick out a gown for the ball, I would really enjoy your company and you can tell me all about your honeymoon."

She nodded and followed Danielle into her bedchamber, the Queen who was already there, let out a sigh of relief when she saw Danielle come through the door.

"Danielle darling, I was beginning to think you forgot about today, what kept you." She asked her daughter-in-law.

"Oh I am awful sorry, but Henry kept me busy all morning running about the palace on a wild goose chase trying to find him, he surprised me with the nursery, It is absolutely...before she could continue she was shocked to see her own mother walk out of her dressing chamber.

She cried out with excitement "Mother! What are you doing here? I didn't think you could make it to the ball."

She ran to her mother and hugged her as the queen and Jacqueline looked on.

"Well, you didn't think I would let any other dressmaker in France make my Daughter's ball gown, and I also missed you horribly."

"Oh mother, I missed you too, did Isabelle, Marie, and Bernard come with you?"

"No, but they are on there way right now, they will be here for the ball they wouldn't miss it for the world."

Danielle's mind was ablaze as she tried on all the different dresses her mother had made for her. When finally, she tried on one that made her look absolutely stunning. As she stood in front of the mirror in her bedchamber, with her mother fixing the dress so it looked just right. The dress she picked was Royal blue velvet and had a split in the front revealing a beautiful baby blue silk fabric with intricate embroidering around the neckline.

"Its so beautiful, I don't want to take it off" Danielle said as she twirled around in front of the mirror.

Meanwhile...back in Paris,

The time had seemed to fly by quickly, Rodmilla and Marguerite had been in Paris for nearly a month. Marguerite had charmed her way into Evrard's life, he had fallen head over heels for her, like most men do when they first meet Marguerite. She tried her hardest to hide her whinny, shrill side that had driven Prince Henry away, and replaced it with a sweet, Innocent charm, she thought she could change anything with a smile.

"Evrard, Darling could you please try not to step on my dress, if it gets ripped I'll have to get a new one." Marguerite said shrilly as she looked away and grinned.

"I'll buy you a million dresses Marguerite, I love you, I would do anything for you, Marguerite, and it would make me eternally happy if you agreed to be my wife." He said clumsily.

"Its so soon, I'll have to think about it." she said as she ran off.

Evrard called after her, but she was ignoring him as she walked into the house. She quickly ran towards her mother's room where she was sitting starring shrilly into the fire, thinking up her next scheme.

"Mother, Mother, It's happened, He's asked me." She shouted as she leaned against the door behind her.

Rodmilla stood up from her chair and exclaimed " you mean that fool actually asked you to marry him?"

"Yes mother, he is totally infatuated with me, I've got him eating out of the palm of my hand."

"well you did say yes, right?"

"Well no, not exactly, I told him, I'd think about it, make him fret over it for awhile."

"What! You fool, you go down there this instant and tell him you will marry him, your having doubts aren't you, Marguerite we have discussed this so many times before, This is our only chance of living this kind of lifestyle, if you don't marry him, we will be living out on the streets!"

" I know mother! You've told me that, a million times already. I don't love him, and he thinks he is in love with me but I know he really loves that frumpy girl, Catherine. I've seen the way he looks at her, that's true love. I want true love mother."

"Marguerite, you silly girl, there is no such thing as love, there is only an illusion of love, when I married Auguste, I didn't love him, but I did what I had to, for you! If you would of married Prince Henry, he didn't love you, and you didn't love him. You think that marriage is based upon love, it hardly is, in these hard times marriage is security to a better life, now you will go downstairs and tell him that you will marry him or you my dear daughter will regret the day you were born."

"You are right mother, love does not exist, I will go down and tell him that I will marry him"

The next few days at the Palace were a blur to Danielle, since the arrival of her mother she had spent most of the time with her. Before she knew it, It was time to prepare for the ball, as she sat in her dressing chamber, In her undergarments, 3 women stood around her, one was fixing her hair, one was applying her makeup and the other was just stood there making sure the other two were doing an adequate job, once in awhile she would tell one of them to do something but she was otherwise useless. Danielle, who felt as if she had been there for hours, sighed with relief as the useless woman looked over her and said, "that looks perfect. We are done." Then her attendant Jeanne came in and helped her get into her ball gown.

"Jeanne, do you think this is too...too much, I feel as if I am not real, like I am a painting hanging over a fireplace, I am not used to this, It doesn't feel right." She asked her attendant as she stood in the mirror, looking over herself.

"I think you look like just right, you're a princess Milady, and you're going to be the most beautiful person at the ball."

"Oh, I just wished I had my mother's necklace to wear, It would look perfect with this dress."

"You mean this one?" Jeanne questioned as she pulled the necklace from the jewelry box.

Danielle gasped "Yes that is the one? Where did you find it?"

"Your mother brought it up yesterday, I don't know where she found it, It's really quite confusing." she replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Danielle, are you ready yet? It is almost time to go down." Henry shouted from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" She replied.

Hand in hand the walked to meet the King and Queen, who were standing at the end of the hallway waiting patiently.

The queen who saw the look of nervousness on Danielle's face, smiled and said "Its alright to be nervous dear, this is after all your first Royal Ball, but don't worry, I will help you get through the night." She smiled back and they then began to walk toward the ballroom.

As they entered, Danielle could hear the sound of her heart beating over the sound of the trumpets. As they continued to walk, everyone around them bowed politely. When she saw her mother and her family, she began to calm down. As they took there seats, the King stood to address the mass of people who at the moment had their eyes glued on Danielle, which of course made Danielle only more nervous. But as Henry grabbed her hand, she looked over at him and forgot there were any other people in the room.

The king began to speak "tonight, we are here not only to celebrate our Son's marriage, and his Wife Danielle but also to celebrate the news of our first grandchild, who is to be born in the New Year."

Everyone cheered with joy, and as the music began to play, Danielle began to get used to her surroundings and left Henrys side and went to talk with Jacqueline and her other sisters. Henry searched the room for Martin Selosse, who was hiding himself in a corner of the room.

"Martin, you made it, come I will introduce you to my wife and family." Henry exclaimed as he saw Martin sitting in a corner alone.

He followed Henry through the crowd. Henry walked over to Danielle, who was chatting away with Jacqueline. He cleared his throat and muttered " Danielle, I'd like you to meet someone." As she turned around and saw Martin, her heart stopped, she held her hand over her heart and gasped. Martin, who was also paralyzed with shock, mumbled "Danielle?"

"Father, is that really you?" She choked out as she looked at the ragged old man in front of her, she faintly recognized him.

"Yes, Dani, I am here, I am here" he cried out as they hugged each other.

Nicole, who was busy talking with Gustave's fiancé about wedding gowns, had noticed Danielle hugging the man who seemed so familiar and she ran over to where Danielle was. As she saw Martin standing there she realized who he was.

"Auguste?..."she said as she stood there in shock.

"Nicole, I thought I'd never see you again." He replied. He then took her hand, and for the first time in 18 years, kissed her.


	6. Mother? part 6

After the ball time seemed to pass by quickly, and much had happened in the 2 months after the ball, Danielle's parents rekindled their romance, Jacqueline and Captain Laurent settled down in their new home, Henry and his father were getting along better than ever, the Christmas ball that was carefully planned by The Queen and Danielle went perfect, and they ended the year with a small celebration with family and friends

One chilly February afternoon Danielle stood in her room watching the snow fall to the garden that was already covered with a blanket of snow. She so badly wanted to go outside, but with in her condition Henry wouldn't allow it, but she wasn't going to let that stop her, she went into her dressing chamber and pulled a beautiful blue cloak out of a trunk, as she put it on she heard footsteps in her bedchamber, afraid it was Henry she snuck out through the secret passageway.

She walked through the many corridors of the passageway that led to the garden, she knew the way well, for she had used it many times before. As she stepped out into the winter blizzard she began to feel guilty and thought to herself as she walked through the snow covered garden. 'Maybe I shouldn't have just taken off like this, Henry is going to be worried when he can't find me." She reassured herself "I won't be long, I'll just take a short walk.'

She walked to the middle of the garden, and stood there with her head held up to the sky, catching snowflakes with her tongue. She stood there for awhile but she began to get cold and started to walk back. As she walked back, she followed her footprints back to the palace, but she stopped when she realized there was another set of footprints much larger than her own.

'These weren't here before.' She thought to herself as she looked around to see if anyone was around, she saw no one and began to get frightened, she continued to walk at a quicker pace. When she stepped into the Palace, she bumped into a guard, startled she fearfully gasped.

"Were you just out in the garden?" She asked breathlessly.

"No I wasn't your Highness." He replied

"Did you see anyone go out there?" She continued to question.

"No, I was just posted here."

"Oh" she said as she walked away confused.

Danielle had convinced herself her mind was playing tricks on her by the time she reached the last step of the staircase. As she passed by the nursery she peeked in and saw Henry playing with the toys that sat atop the window ledge.

"What are you doing?" She asked half laughing as she walked into the room.

Startled he pretended to arrange the toys on the ledge. Changing the subject he exclaimed "Look at all these gifts that arrived today."

As she glanced around the room, she saw boxes of all shapes and sizes scatted about.

"Where did they all come from?"

"Courtiers, mostly, I was waiting for you to come so we could open them together, I am dying to know what is in that big box right over there." He motioned to a large box that sat beside the crib.

They began to open the presents, In the large box was a beautiful carved toy chest. They opened all the boxes containing clothes, silver rattles, and blankets of every color imaginable.

"Is that all?" Henry asked impatiently.

Danielle looked around and pulled a box from a pile of blankets. She opened the box revealing yet another baby gown. Henry sighed and exclaimed "more clothes" He lost his interest in opening the gifts and went back to 'arranging' the toys. Danielle folded the small gown and put it atop the large pile of other gowns. As she put the top back on the box, she noticed a note in the bottom of the box, curiously she took the note from the box. She then read it to herself.

I Dearest Princess, You will bury your child in this gown, If we don't bury you first. You will never be far from harm, even your Prince won't be able to save you. /I 

She gasped quietly, frightened she couldn't find the right words except for "Henry, Henry"

He mumbled "another gown?" as he turned to her, he saw the look of fear on her face and the tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as he ran to her side. She handed him the note and as he read it a look of anger and sheer terror came upon his face. He crumbled the note in his fist as he walked toward the door, with Danielle trying to keep up with him, he stormed down the stairs to the throne room where The King was sitting with his advisors. He angrily pushed the doors open and barged in. The King looked up at his son and shouted " Henry, what is wrong with you; I am in the middle of a mee... Before he could finish Henry blurted out "Father, what ever you're doing cannot be so important as this, he nearly threw the note at his father. He read the note and looked up at Danielle who was tightly clung to Henry frightened as she had never been before.

"Where did this come from?" The King asked forcefully. "It was in one of the gifts we received today." Danielle spoke fearfully.

The King started to give orders-"You there, go and get the Captain and make sure every guard in this Palace is aware of this." He shouted to a page nearby.

"Danielle go in the library with Marie you will be safe there."

"Make sure there are two guards at every door that leads to the library" he ordered a guard.

"Henry and I are going to take care of this Danielle, don't worry." He comforted her.

Henry walked Danielle to the library and as they stood at the doorway, he kissed her forehead and whispered "everything will be alright, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He hugged her and whispered "I love you Danielle." As he walked away.

Marie who was waiting for Danielle in the library was on the edge of her seat watching the door frantically for it to open. When the door swung open, The Queen saw Danielle and let out a sigh of relief.

"Danielle, Oh poor thing I just heard about what happened, are you all right?"

"Yes Marie, I am fine... No I am not, I am so frightened and confused, and I don't know what is going on, why would someone want to hurt me and my child." Danielle blurted out as she sat next to Marie on the couch. Marie took Danielle in her arms and comforted her.

"Everything will be all right dear, you'll see."

"HENRY, there is no other way, we must get her away from Hautefort, as soon as possible, it is to risky for her to stay here."

"Where will we go?"

"Paris, she can stay at her mother's home."

"If you hadn't noticed father, my wife is nearly seven months pregnant, I will not have her traveling all the way to Paris, It is nearly a month's trip."

"Well, then the Royal Cottage on the coast it isn't nearly as long a trip, and it is a quite remarkable view." He paused for a minute and looked at his son "Agreed?"

"Yes, we must make arrangements immediately, the sooner we leave, the better."

"WE?"

"Yes Danielle and I, you didn't honestly think I was just going to let her go alone did you."

Henry, you have responsibilities here, the university can't just build it self."

"Father, the carpenters have just begun to build it, by the time I return, it will be built and I will finish it, but for the time being my main priority is my wife and unborn child, so if you'll excuse me I am going to tell my wife."

Henry quickly walked out of the throne room into the hallway leading to the library, as he neared he saw two guards standing at the doorway. One of them knocked on the door; Henry stood there impatiently waiting. When the guard in the room opened the door, Henry flew in, ran to Danielle and held her tightly. When he pulled away he exclaimed "we are going on a trip my dear." Danielle shocked at his change in mood replied "a trip? Where to?"

"Our summer cottage on the shore. We are leaving at midnight, you better get Jeanne to pack your things."

"Oh Henry, you can't be serious, with Danielle in this condition, she cannot travel." the Queen cried out.

"Mother, I have considered that, but it is a far greater danger for her to be here."

Marie not wanting to argue with her son put her hand over her mouth flustered As she thought "well then, I am going with you!" She exclaimed.

"Pierre, please inform my chambermaid that I am leaving and I will need my things packed immediately." She instructed a page nearby.

"Henry, how long will we be staying?" Danielle asked.

"Until after the baby is born."

"Oh but Henry, my mother... And father what of them? I cannot just leave them like this, and I wanted my mother to be here when the baby comes."

He thought for a moment "They can come to, but under the circumstances, this little trip must remain a secret, I will have Laurent go get your parents, and we will all meet in the throne room in an hour."

Just as Henry was leaving Danielle cried out "Henry, what about Jacqueline, I want her to come to."

He looked back at her and replied "Oh all right, I don't think Laurent would survive without her anyway!"

An hour later everyone was in the throne room, sitting around a large table near the fireplace.

"You'll have to realize that this trip is not just a leisurely vacation, the main thing is to get Danielle away from the Palace, doing that unnoticed is going to be difficult, so we will leave at midnight, once we are gone, Father will announce that we have gone to Paris on a shoppin expedition , but we will be headed the other way."

"Yes, very good son, those madmen will go to Paris, we will send guards there... I've got a better idea, we can send a decoy in posing as you and Danielle, we will catch them like blind fish." The King excitedly said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Who will we find that look like Danielle and me?"

"Oh Henry, your cousin, Dominic of course, when you were children we could barely tell you apart," Marie retorted.

"And for Danielle?"

They all thought for a minute...

"That girl what's her name, Danielle's chambermaid, Jeanne, she doesn't look a bit like her, but her hair is just the same color as Danielle's and she is about the same height, she can stay inside all day, just as long as 'Henry' is seen around.

They continued to discuss the plans for the trip throughout the afternoon, Danielle decided to take a nap before leaving, soon many of them followed suite, Marie went up to her room and made sure her things were all packed, Nicole and Auguste went back to the Manor to pack their things, and Laurent went to get Jacqueline from their home.

It was 11:55 and everyone was standing at the doorway of the back entrance of the palace, as they left they saw 5 carriages in a line, waiting there for them. The first carriage was for Henry, Danielle, Jacqueline and Captain Laurent. The second for Danielle's parents and The Queen and the last two contained their luggage and attendants. Surrounding them were the royal guards on horses. Danielle who had a nap before they began their trip was well rested but Henry who hadn't slept at all that day was slowly drifting off to sleep, and rested his head upon Danielle's shoulder, and soon Captain Laurent who had been running around all day also drifted off. So Danielle and Jacqueline were left to talk on their own, for hours they talked quietly so they didn't wake their husbands. In the other carriage, Marie, Nicole and Auguste talked of Henry and Danielle's childhood, times that seemed so far gone. They had been traveling all day so they stopped at an inn near Bordeaux to sleep for the night.

In the morning when everyone was well rested, they continued their journey to the coast. It had been quiet in the carriage until Danielle started up what turned out to be quite a conversation.

"Henry, tell me about this place, what's it called again?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Arcachon, oh its wonderful, there are sandy white beaches, and pine trees, there is a beautiful view from our cottage, its right on the beach, I used to spend most of my time there in the summer when I was growing up, the last time I was there I was 16... he stopped and as his eyes widened he looked at Captain Laurent as if he had seen a ghost and he returned the look.

Danielle looked at Henry, "what, what is it? You're never speechless."

Henry blurted out "Laurent; do you remember our last trip to the cottage?"

"All too well I'm afraid."

Danielle and Jacqueline were intrigued by the sudden look of guilt on their husband's faces, "why what happened?" They asked curiously.

Henry began to confess "well the autumn I turned 16, Laurent and I and a few of our friends were on our way to the cottage, but there was a storm so we stopped that night in Bordeaux, well the next morning as we continued we came across a few barrels of wine that were lying in the road, we took them with us, and well I'll just say we had quite a party."

"You were intoxicated?" Jacqueline looked at her husband surprised.

"Well yes, and I do believe we left the place quite a mess."

"It seems Laurent doesn't have such a strong stomach as one may think, but he is a very good dancer when he has had too much to drink." Henry teased.

"Ah yes well I wasn't the only one, If I remember correctly it was you that woke the next morning in a rowboat out in the ocean."

Danielle and Jacqueline cried out in laughter. "Yes well I didn't get there on my own, and I didn't drop the oars in the water either, I saw them hidden behind the curtains in the dining room."

"What are we going to do, no one has stayed at the Cottage since the last time we were there, it probably still looks the way we left it, this will be difficult to explain to mother." Henry said with a look of guilt.

Hours later they arrived in Arcachon. Henry was the first to get out of the carriage, as he helped Danielle out of the carriage he began to worry about the state of the cottage. Danielle looked up at him and whispered "don't worry Henry, it was years ago, your mother will not even notice..."as they walked in Danielle looked around and was speechless.

As everyone gathered in the entryway, they were shocked at the state of the cottage. As Marie walked in she gasped and exclaimed "my goodness, what has happened here? It is a wreck."

Henry squirmed with guilt, he cleared his throat and said "Mother, I do believe this is my doing, the last time I was here, there was..." Marie motioned him to stop with her hand "No need to explain Henry, what you've done in your past is exactly what it is the past no need to fret over it now, lets just get this place cleaned up shall we?"

Everyone helped clean up the wreck of a cottage, luckily when Henry had his little party everyone was to intoxicated to go upstairs so it was neat, all the beds were made ready to be slept in and all the bedchambers still smelled of lavender. It had took them awhile to clean up and as the sun began to go down, the last floor was swept and everyone was in the library resting for most of them were not used to cleaning.

"Henry, we have only two servants with us, plus our chambermaids, while they are capable of taking care of one person they have never cared for such a large group of people before, we may need to hire some more servants tomorrow." Marie pointed out.

"Yes mother tomorrow." He replied as he looked up from his book.

"Well what are we to do for dinner?"..."Anne what do we have?" The queen questioned.

"Your Majesty, we have wine, cheese, bread and vegetables that we brought, but I am not sure if that will make a meal." The shy servant replied.

"Marie, I canmake dinner, I can make vegetable stew, its been so long since I've been in a kitchen, I do miss it so" Danielle exclaimed.

"Oh Darling you've done so much today, we don't want you to wear yourself out on your first day here."

"I am not dying, I am capable of cooking even in my condition, but if you are worried about me, then maybe you, mother and Jacqueline will help me out?"

She looked over at Danielle's mother and Jacqueline and they both nodded. "I'll show you were the kitchen is." She said as she walked towards the door.

While the women were in the kitchen making a wonderful dinner, Henry and Auguste were wrapped up in a discussion of horses.

Meanwhile...

Rodmilla walked up to her daughter's room, where Marguerite sat in an ivory satin wedding gown.

"Marguerite, what you have done is the best for the both of us, I just came up to tell you that I am incredibly proud of you, for once one of my daughters has made me proud, and by that smirk on your face I can tell you have no regrets, now I know tonight is going to be hard for you but doing things you don't want to is a part of life, and maybe it won't be so bad, I mean Evrard is quite a handsome catch, even if he is clumsily stupid, there were many girls starring jealously at you at your wedding."

"Were there? Really? I didn't notice."

"Oh yes, especially that Catherine, I thought she was going to break down in tears...Oh yes, I heard that Jacqueline has also gotten married, apparently to that Guard, whatever his name was."

"Jacqueline married? I would have never thought."

"Yes well I guess anything is possible, now lets get you freshened up, there are many people waiting for you downstairs in that ballroom."

After they had enjoyed their dinner, everyone was tired so they all decided to go to bed early. In the morning Danielle woke before anyone else and crept downstairs to the balcony to watch the sunrise. She sat there quietly deep in thought when her father came from behind her and startled her.

"Dani, what are you doing out here? Its awfully cold and you shouldn't be out here alone" he said as he took a seat beside her.

"Oh I know, but I just needed some fresh air, and it's not that cold, I can bear it." She replied. Not wanting to argue with his daughter he nodded his head and mumbled "Oh all right."

"Father... I've been thinking, you never truly explained to me what happened the day you left, I just don't understand it."

He looked down and then turned to his daughter and quietly spoke " I know darling, it's really not an easy thing to understand so I'll start from the beginning. On the day I brought Rodmilla back to the manor, we stopped at the market, Rodmilla wanted to get something, well I wondered around the market and while I was there someone, a man drug me into a dark room, he threw me down on a chair and simply told me that if I didn't fake my own death and leave the manor and my family forever, that my entire family would be dead in the morning. I didn't understand why he was doing it at the time, I was frightened for your sake. I struggled with him and tried to ask him why he was doing this but he wouldn't tell me anything. It was the hardest decision I had ever made, but I knew what I had to do, so I did it, I thought of you everyday, If I knew what Rodmilla put you through, I would of came and got you the minute that Allard died, but I didn't know Danielle, I am so sorry, I know there is nothing that I can ever do to make up for it but I am going to try."

"I don't blame you father, if I was put in the same situation I would do the same, I do forgive you and there is something you can do..."

"What?"

"Be my father." She said softly.

He held his daughter as the sun rose high into the sky, and as he walked toward the door he exclaimed "Its a new day, lets start it off right, with a cup of tea." With Danielle following behind him.

Later that day, Henry and Auguste found themselves fishing on the shore.

"Honestly, I think there is not one fish in the entire ocean." Henry said frustrated.

"It takes time, fish aren't stupid, they don't want to be caught, while I was in the Americas I came along the strangest people, Indians they are called, they fish with spears, never have I seen anything like it."

"Well I wish one of them were here right now, because at this rate we are going to starve."

Just then Danielle came walking towards them shouting. "Don't worry about fishing, we found some at the market, we also found a wonderful cook." She shouted to them.

They both looked at each other with the same frustrated look, as they stood up Henry mumbled "we have been here for hours, apparently this fisherman at the market is fishing somewhere else because there are no fish in this ocean."

"Oh Henry, you've only been here 20 minutes, Captain Laurent told me."

That evening they had a marvelous dinner and afterwards everyone went into the Library. Danielle had her nose in a book, Henry and Auguste were playing chess, Nicole was working on embroidering, and Marie was busy writing a letter to King Francis.

It was a lovely spring morning and everyone was outside enjoying the day. They had been in Arcachon for nearly a month now and it was now march. The fields nearby were now covered with wildflowers and the smell of saltwater and pine filled the air. Danielle who was nearly a month away from having her own child watched Henry running around playing with a servant's son Thomas. They ran around, Thomas hiding in the tall weeds, Henry running around frantically looking for him, Danielle laughed as she watched the little boy duck and hide behind the tall weeds and bushes. She was startled by Laurent who came running to Danielle, he didn't see Henry who was now hiding behind a bush, "Princess Danielle, where is Henry?" He questioned.

She pointed toward Henry and said "He is over there playing with Thomas."

Captain Laurent rolled his eyes as he looked toward Henry hiding behind a bush like a little kid. He quickly ran to him and exclaimed "your highness, a letter from your father has arrived, he says they have caught the leader of the succédez ."

"The who?" Henry replied in confusion.

"The group of men who are trying to take over France, the ones that...

"Oh yes, that is Very Good Laurent, now if you don't mind your giving away my hiding spot."

Later that evening, Henry and Danielle sat outside after dinner.

"Henry, If something should happen to me when I have this baby, please make sure you find a good mother for him...

He interrupted her "nothing is going to happen to you my love, I won't allow it." He kissed her tummy and then her forehead and went into the house.

The next day the doctor came to check up on Danielle.

"Is everything all right?" Danielle asked as she saw the look of confusion on the doctor's face.

"Oh yes everything is fine, its just there are two heart beats, there may be a chance you may have twins your highness."

"Twins?"

"Yes, I don't know how I missed it before, This will make the delivery harder, so you will need extra rest, I want you to go to bed early, and take a nap during the day, and don't do anything you don't have to...no more cooking or cleaning."

"Do I really need to take so many naps, is it really necessary?"

As the doctor walked toward the door, he turned and said "yes, it is. Your a strong young woman Danielle, but your having your first child, many women have trouble the first time, I don't mean to worry you but Its a reality, now just listen to me, get extra rest, you'll be fine."

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl, once again she has proven to me that she is in every way like Marguerite, I do not know what Gustave sees in her...not at all." Danielle exclaimed to Jacqueline who still stood there in shock.

"Oh Danielle I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you, I didn't want to upset you so." Jacqueline replied flustered at the thought of upsetting Danielle in her condition.

"No, no Jacqueline, It is me who should be sorry, Once again that insufferable woman has gotten to me."

"Well maybe I heard her wrong, It could just all be a misunderstanding."

Henry had overheard Jacqueline as he entered the room; he walked over to Danielle and gently kissed her forehead and turned to Jacqueline and asked curiously "what's a misunderstanding?"

"Oh well this morning after Gustave arrived with his fiancé, I overheard her talking and she said something awful about Danielle."

"Something awful? Should we have her banished from France?" Henry said Jokingly.

"Oh Henry, It's not that funny, she called me a royal cow, and she said I deserved to be as big as a barn."

"Well then we will ship her off to the Americas." He continued to joke.

"Its not that easy, Gustave is in love with her, for whatever reason, I could not do that to my oldest and dearest friend, and you cannot just send people to the Americas just because they are speaking badly about..." before Danielle could finish her statement, her mother came in and exclaimed "Dear god that woman is driving me mad! She has been following me around nearly begging me to make her wedding gown."

Everyone knew who she was talking about and all at once they asked "Helene?"

"Yes" she said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Are you going to?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Well I told her that my wedding gowns weren't cheap, and I didn't just make them for just anyone, that of course offended her, and she said 'now I know where your daughter gets her snobbery' well then I explained to her that I simply would not have time to make a wedding gown as grand a one as she wanted, seeing as their wedding is in May, and none of my assistants are here, it would be nearly impossible."

Marguerite and her new husband had spent the last few months traveling around France, and they were now headed to one of his family's summer cottages in Arcachon.

"Is that is? Oh it's absolutely spectacular." Marguerite screeched.

"No, that is the Royal Cottage, ours is next door."

"Oh... The Royal cottage?"

"Yes, it belongs to the Royal family, it looks like they are there now, they haven't been there in years, and they usually come near the end of summer." He replied as he looked out of the carriage and saw smoke coming from the chimney of the Royal Cottage. Marguerite grinned at the thought of seeing Henry again, even if he was with Danielle.

"But Henry! It's just a walk, and Jacqueline and your mother, and my mother as well will be with me!" Danielle pleaded.

"I know Danielle but it is too dangerous, I will not have it!"

"Well then come with me..."

"I would love to, but I have obligations, In a half hour I have a meeting with the guards, with the news of the capture of that madman father has requested that I send half the guards back to Hautefort, and you are in no condition to be walking anywhere."

"Okay, okay, I guess I'll just have tea on the terrace then."

Danielle sat outside by herself, this had been the first time she had been alone in ages, she took a drink of her tea... 'This doesn't taste like tea, its awful.' she began feeling sick and as she walked toward the cottage a wave of panic hit her, something was wrong, frightened she yelled "Henry...Mother..." Before she collapsed to the floor. Helene who had been sitting for a painting was sitting on the beach when she heard Danielle, quickly she ran to the cottage and saw Danielle collapsed on the ground, just then Gustave came around the corner and saw Helene standing there with Danielle at her feet.

"What has happened?" Gustave asked fearfully.

"I don't know, I was sitting on the beach waiting for you when I heard her and before I got here she collapsed to the ground."

"I've got to get Henry." He shouted as he ran into the cottage, leaving Helene with Danielle.

He ran about looking for someone anyone, he nearly ran into Henry as he came out of the library.

"Oh god Henry there you are, something has happened...to Danielle, come quickly." He exclaimed, and ran toward the terrace.

Henry ran after him and he looked out the window and saw Danielle laying on the ground, he burst though the door and as he approached Danielle he fell to his knees, he shouted "Go get the doctor NOW!"

Minutes later Henry carried Danielle up to their room, as she lay there limp and unconscious Henry paced the floor looking out the window every two seconds to see if the doctor arrived yet. Marie, Nicole, Auguste and Jacqueline stood against one wall, all with the same worried look on their faces. The doctor came rushing in and Henry stopped pacing and stood at the end of the bed as the doctor examined her.

"What has she eaten today?" The doctor asked as he checked her heartbeat.

Henry struck with panic mumbled out "she had tea, she was going to have tea on the terrace." "Can you get someone to bring me this tea, please" the doctor replied.

A servant brought up the tea from the terrace, the doctor looked at it carefully and then smelled it, finally he took a sip and smelled it and thought for a moment ,he then exclaimed "this is not tea, Its nutmeg...and Henbane."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked impatiently.

"It means that someone was trying to make her have a miscarriage, large amounts of nutmeg can cause miscarriages, and Henbane is highly toxic."

Henry bombarded him with questions "Is she going to be okay?... Are the babies going to be okay?... Can you help them?... Please help them!"

"There's not much I can do, if the Henbane reaches the babies they could die, I may have no choice but to deliver the babies myself."

Henry was utterly distraught, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, he then looked up at the doctor and said "do what you have to, I'm going to find out how this happened." He quickly stood and walked out of the room.

"I swear milord, I have never even seen that kettle before, and I used the same tea as always." The frightened maid exclaimed.

"Well then how can you explain what happened?" Henry shouted angrily.

Just then Captain Laurent entered the kitchen and announced "Sire, we found the kettle she claimed to have used, it was thrown into a bush, surrounded by a puddle of tea." He handed the kettle to Henry and he looked it over and then asked the maid "Is this the kettle you used?"

"Yes your highness, It is Princess Danielle's favorite, she likes the forest decoration on it." She said as she pointed out the forest scene engraved on the kettle.

Henry compared the two kettles that sat in front of him, "Well this is still a complete mystery, how did they get switched, and who did it."

succédez is french for take over. Nutmeg and Henbane are Herbs, and really are harmful to Pregnant woman, and can cause miscarriages.


	7. Mother? part 7

"YOU DID IT! CONFESS NOW AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE LESS PAINFUL!" Henry raged at Helene who sat at the dining room table nearly in tears.

"I Swear your highness, I had no part in this, where in the world would I get the herbs, surely I couldn't have grown them myself." Helene whimpered.

"But is it not true that you hate my wife, princess of France? That you are jealous of her?"

"I'll admit at first I had my doubts about her intentions and I may have said a few things that may have hurt her, but I will gladly take them back your highness, I meant no disrespect, and I am being truly honest, I had nothing to do with it."

"Well, if I find out different, you will be beheaded for treason, do you understand?" the rage growing in him he then shouted, "Now get out!"

Helene jumped from her chair and exited the room in a hurry.

Henry lowered his head as he leaned on the table and mumbled "bring in the servants"

All of the servants stood in a row with their hands to their sides obediently.

Henry paced back and forth in front of them...

"I'm sure you are all aware of the situation upon us and the reason you are here, now I am asking you not only as a Prince of France, but as a worried Husband and...father, if you have any information about what happened this afternoon, I want to know. Please be honest with me, if it turns out you have information you will be heavily rewarded, so I'll ask you does anyone in this room have anything they want to confess, or tell me."

All of the servants stood quietly for a moment when the little stable boy at the end spoke up..."Your Majesty, I was bringing a horse toward the barn when I saw a young blonde woman peeking though the hedges, she asked me who was staying at the cottage, I ignored her and walked on, I thought it was the right thing to do, have I wronged your highness?"

"Not at all, Captain Laurent, find this blonde woman and bring her to me, at once."

The Captain took the young stable boy out so he could show him where he had seen the woman, while Henry continued to question the remaining servants.

Meanwhile at the Bettremieu cottage...

There was a knock at the door, Marguerite hesitantly walked toward the door as she opened it she was shocked to find Captain Laurent standing there.

Frightened she shrieked "Oh No your not taking me, it was all my mothers doing, I'm Innocent, I'm Innocent!"

Captain Laurent "I don't know what your referring to but this has nothing to do with your mother, or does it? Either way the Prince requests your presents at their cottage...Immediately."

Meanwhile Henry sat at the end of the dining room table a million thoughts going through his head, his wife could be upstairs dying, with that thought he raced out of the room to check on her when Laurent stopped him, with him a young blonde woman, but not just any woman, it was Marguerite.

Shocked he exclaimed "HER? She is the one behind this?"

"I'm not sure milord, but she did put up a struggle when I knocked at the door."the Captain replied.

Laurent led Marguerite into the dining room, she sat down. Henry asked Laurent to check on Danielle and report back to him.

Marguerite had a surprised look on her face and she said with fake sympathy "Oh what's wrong with Danielle? Is it the baby?"

Henry gazed at her with a look of pure hatred, "Marguerite, where were you earlier today?"

"Oh well my husband, I'm married you know, took me to visit some of his friends that live around here, and we did stop at the market, we were looking at Jewelry, why do you ask?"

Ignoring the question he continued "Did you pick up anything at the market?"

"Oh yes I got the most beautiful brooch, Oh I should have worn it, if I would of been given some noti..." he stopped her and as the rage grew within him he began to shout once more "DID YOU PICK UP ANY POISONOUS HERBS TO PUT IN DANIELLE'S TEA, I CAN TELL YOU DID IT BY THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, CONFESS IT NOW OR I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE STOCKS!"

"I..I...I don't know what you are talking about Henry, honestly I just returned home from my visit" she said innocently.

Laurent returned and pulled Henry out of the room, and whispered "The doctor said he is going to have to deliver the babies himself before the henbane or nutmeg gets to the babies."

Henry with one arm on laurents shoulder he stuttered "is Danielle going to be alright? will she be in pain?"

Laurent hesitated for a moment..."she should be fine, and she will not feel a thing, until its over with...but she may not be able to have anymore children..." He looked over at Henry, he had a look of horrible sadness on his face

Henry stunned with the news he stood their silent but he held back his grief and exclaimed "as long as Danielle is alright." he then walked back in the room, Laurent following behind him.

"lock her in the cellar until we check out her story."

Marguerite looked up and shrieked "the cellar, you can't do that...do you know who my husband is?"

Henry looked back at Laurent who was struggling with Marguerite "Inform her husband that she is being held by royal order until further notice."

As Laurent led Marguerite down to the dark damp cellar, Henry stood alone in the room, tears filling his eyes. as he looked up he saw Auguste in the doorway. He walked toward him and put his hand on Henry's shoulder and tried to comfort the prince.

"Henry, when I lost the woman I loved, It was as if I died inside, Danielle's mother was my life, and to have her torn away from me and then 8 years later to leave my only daughter, I didn't think I could go on, but I did as hard as it was, I went on, now I'm not saying anything is going to happen to Danielle but you have to prepare for the worst Henry, but don't give up hope either, miracles do happen. Four years ago I didn't think I would be standing here, everything that I once lost has been returned to me. Now go sit down, you look like you need a drink." He patted him on the back as he walked toward the cabinet that held the liquor.

He obediently listened to his father-in-law and sat down at the table. Auguste sat a wine goblet in front of him and poured wine into it. Henry drank it and motioned for more, after his 3rd glass he lay his head on the table and quickly drifted off to sleep, Auguste not wanting to wake him quietly crept from the room.

Henry began to dream...…

the vision of the first time he met Danielle popped into his head, he felt the apple hit him as it had on that fateful day, and heard her spiteful words, the time she had braved her way into the palace walls to rescue the servant, climbing in her undergarments, the fight with the gypsies, the night they had spent together in the gypsy camp and all the other memories that now seemed so far away. Dreaming back to the day that would forever change their lives, the day they had married, he saw Danielle looking like an angel walking toward him, but as she walked closer her image began to fade away...

Henry jumped as he heard the sound of a crying newborn, he leapt from the chair and ran through the cottage to the study where Auguste,Jacqueline, Queen Marie, and Gustave all sat impatiently waiting to hear news. Henry ambushed them with questions as he walked in the door.

"How is she doing? Is she okay? I heard a baby cry, do I have a son?" he mumbled like a madman.

"Henry, settle down everything is alright, if it wasn't we would have told you by now." his mother replied in the calm state she seemed to always have.

Just then the high pitched cry of another baby resonated from Danielle's room.

Henry exclaimed "I have to know what's going on, I'm going mad" he began to pace the room when the door swung open and Nicole appeared, they all faced her she happily exclaimed "It's a miracle! the birth month of the babies must have been off by a month because these babies were ready to be born...a girl and a boy, both healthy as can be, and Danielle is doing fine as well." Everyone was overwhelmed with happiness, especially Henry who only a moment ago was acting like a madman. everyone eagerly rushed to Danielle's room to see the newborn Prince and Princess.

"Gustave if we don't leave soon, I shall never find a wedding dress and we cannot get married if I don't have a wedding gown." Helene whined to her fiancé.

"But I want to make sure Danielle is alright first, I couldn't live with myself if I knew something happened to Danielle after I left, she's my best friend, I refuse to leave...I will not leave." He snapped back at her.

"Fine then I will go by myself, you can stay here."

"settled, I'm going to check on Danielle now, would you like to join me?"

"No, it is so beautiful out tonight, I think I will stay out here for awhile"

As Gustave walked away, Helene now alone on the beach looked around she heard something rustle in the nearby brush and quickly jumped up and ran toward Gustave and yelled for him to wait for her.

Henry sat in a chair next to Danielle's bed, his hand lovingly grasped hers, it was nearly midnight everyone else had retired for the evening hours ago, including the newest members of the Royal family, who were quietly sleeping in their matching bassinets at the end of the bed where their mother lay unconscious, not knowing she was now a mother, she has fainted after the babies were born. It was that thought that pained Henry the most, he wished she would just wake up so she could see her beautiful children, but she had been through so much that day and may sleep for days. Henry who's mind for the first time today was free of worry drifted off to sleep once more...

The next morning, Nicole stood in front of her grandchildren's bassinets, singing a song she had sung to Danielle on the day she was born, she gently rocked them to sleep, she kissed each of them on the forehead. As she gazed upon her daughter who had been asleep in that bed for nearly 24 hours she thought of how she looked like an angel, so peaceful and unaware of what had happened. Sitting on the edge of the bed she whispered to her daughter " Danielle, I know you can hear me so please come back to us, we miss you terribly, and Henry is a wreck without you, we all pray for you everyday, just rest up and get better, your children need you." As she began to walk away she looked back once more and was startled to see Danielle's beautiful eyes wide open...

"DANIELLE, YOUR AWAKE!" she exclaimed with happiness.

Still weak Danielle faintly said "Oh Mother I feel awful, what has happened?"

"Darling, you have been though a lot, but there is no need to get into that right now, the important thing is your with us again and you are a mother now, you have two beautiful children!"

"I'm a...mother, I thought it was a dream"

"Yes, you have a son and a daughter, I just put them down for a nap, but you will be there for them when they wake up, Oh I have to go tell everyone your awake, are you up for company?"

"Yes, please I want to see everyone,"

Nicole nodded, she hugged her daughter and briskly walked out of the room, downstairs to where everyone had just sat down for Breakfast.

Auguste saw the happiness in Nicole's eyes as she entered the room, she stood at the end of the table, her hands clasped together in front of her as she spoke breathlessly "Danielle is awake, she has woken up, she is fine, oh isn't it just so wonderful!"

Henry was the first to jump from his seat and without a word he ran out of the room and charged up the stairs and down the hall to Danielle's room. as he entered the room Danielle weakly shouted "Henry!"

"DANIELLE, I was so worried about you, I thought I was going to go mad with worry, I'm so relieved your better now, do you need anything? are you hungry?" He sat next to his wife, once again holding her hand, he looked down at the bed, trying to hide the tears that filled his eyes when Danielle asked " are they really beautiful?" He knew what she was referring to and softly replied "They are the most beautiful babies in all of France...In the entire world."

"Henry help me out of bed, I want to see them." she demanded.

"You are too weak to walk, I will bring them to you."

He walked over to the bassinets and gently picked up his son, trying not to wake him. He handed him to Danielle, as she held her son in her arms she began to cry. Henry took his daughter in his arms and sat down next to Danielle.

"They are beautiful, have you named them yet?"

"No, I have been waiting for you to wake, I thought we should choose their names together, after all it will be the name they are stuck with for the rest of their lives."

"Yes names are very important."

Henry looked lovingly at his wife, who was seeming more like her old self again. Never in his entire life had he been more relieved and at peace than at that moment, finally his life was...perfect, nothing could ruin this moment.


	8. Mother? part 8

It was a warm spring day in late April, Everyone was outside enjoying their last day at the cottage, Danielle and her mother were taking a walk along the beach. Danielle looked out to the sea and noticed a ship coming up on the horizon.

"Look there's a ship, that's the first one I've seen here."

Captain Martin, Danielle's newly appointed guard looked out to the sea and exclaimed "It's heading right this way, ships don't dock here. Something isn't right. Your Highness, we must return to the cottage at once."

Suddenly a panic went about the three they briskly ran back to the cottage. Captain Martin trying to remain calm frantically searched for Henry. Barging through the door of the library he began to speak "Your Highness, there is a ship headed right toward the cottage, It seems very odd, I fear it..."before he could finish Henry was out the door and walking towards the terrace, as he looked out toward the ocean he began giving orders "Captain, take my wife and my children put them in a carriage and get out of here as fast as you can."

"Where to your highness?"

"Just head for Hautefort."

Frantically the Captain rushed to get the Princess. Danielle was Upstairs in her room when the captain burst in.

"Your Highness, Please get your children ready you may be in grave danger, and we must get you away at once."

Danielle looked up at the Captain and nodded, she walked over to the bassinets, scooping her precious daughter in her arms, she wrapped her in a blanket. just then the Queen came in and saw the look of fear in Danielle's eyes, she picked up her grandson without hesitation and they rushed downstairs, they were met by Henry at the bottom of the staircase, "We don't have much time to talk, Just get out of here" he continued to speak as the went out to the carriage "Your father is going with you, and I will be right behind you." "I love you Danielle." he said breathlessly as he helped Danielle into the Carriage, "and I love you Henry."

As the cottage pulled away Henry whispered "I'm Sorry". "What are we to do now, your highness?" Captain Laurent questioned reluctantly.

"How many guard do we have?" he replied

"we sent 4 with the carriage, so we have...6"

"what choice do we have...we must fight, If we run away, they win, we shall use the element of surprise, everyone to the Dining room ."

Captain Laurent peered out the window from behind the curtain of the dining room and announced "Henry, they are rowing to shore, what are we to do now?"

"They could of at least waited till dusk, goes to show how stupid they are, this shouldn't take long, how many men can you see?"

The Captain hesitated for a moment, "There are two small rowboats, 5 men in each. Sire they outnumber us, there are at least 20 men remaining on the ship"

"Being outnumbered has never stopped me before, these men are a threat to my family and I will not rest until every last one is dead." he replied sternly, slamming his fist onto the table.

"yes Sire"

" Everyone out to the foyer, prepare for attack" Henry commanded.

The carriage was now a safe distance away from the cottage, Everyone inside the carriage was silent. Danielle looked over at the worried faces of her mother and the Queen, as she bit her bottom lip nervously. She looked out the window and saw her father riding beside the carriage, she felt safe with him by her side. Suddenly the Carriage jolted to a stop. Danielle looked up at her father and saw him dismount from his horse and nearly jumped as she heard the familiar voice shouting.

"It's the Gypsies, I will go speak with them" Danielle exclaimed as she bolted from the carriage.

"you know these men, Danielle?" her father retorted.

"Yes, Its quite alright, they are friends of mine."

"Ah Princess, it is so good to see your beautiful face again" the gypsy leader spoke as he walked toward Danielle and her father.

"It's good to see you too, but what are you doing in this part of France?"

"I am a gypsy, I never stay in the same place long, I should be asking you the same question"

"I'd like to tell you, but we are in a bit of a rush, so if you'd just let us pass so we can be on our way."

"As You wish milady"

Danielle turned back to the gypsy and exclaimed "Henry may be in grave danger, will you please go help him, he is at the royal cottage, I'll send one of my guards with you."

"well why didn't you tell me that in the first place? " he shouted as he mounted his horse and motioned his men to follow.

Danielle got back into the carriage and they continued on the way to Hautefort.

Marguerite was just returning from another shopping trip, she went into her house and told the servants to get the stuff she had bought out of the carriage. She then headed toward her bedroom, she sat down on her bed and when she looked out the window she nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw the royal cottage engulfed in flames and smoke.

"Evrard, the royal cottage is on-fire!" she shouted to her husband who was in the next room.

She quickly ran out to the balcony, she saw 5 men approach from the burning building, one of them was Henry.

"Oh my Evrard, they are taking Prince Henry, Look…."

Marguerite looked on as she saw the Prince being dragged away by the men. Evrard ran out to the balcony to see for himself.

"we cannot just let them take him away, he is the Prince of France!" Evrard shouted.

"well go do something!"

"Look there's that Captain Laurent fellow, he will save him" he cowardly replied.

Weeks later at the Palace…..

Danielle was just getting re-adjusted to palace life, and getting used to being a mother. She was worried sick about Henry, and it was all she could think of, he hadn't returned to the palace yet and it'd been three weeks.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going to look for him" Danielle cried out as she quickly stood and turned to the door.

'Danielle, you are not thinking rationally. You are a princess now, you can't just go off and look for him on your own. Besides, you have two newborn children who need you, I'm sorry dear. I know this is an awful thing to face but the royal guards are doing everything they can, and even some of the commoners have formed search parties for Henry, there's nothing you can do but sit….and wait.' Nicole calmly replied.

'it's the waiting that's driving me mad mother, I can't stand knowing that Henry is out there somewhere, he may be hurt, or ill…or…or….' unable to finish her sentence or hold back her tears, she collapsed into her mothers arms and sobbed quietly.

Nicole tried to comfort her 'Now dear, there's no use crying, it will only make things worse, I'm sure Henry will be home any day now'

Meanwhile….on a ship headed to the Americas……

A young man wakes up with a splitting headache, he touches his head and winces in pain. He slowly climbs out of the bunk and stumbles to the ground as he is not used to the constant rocking of the ship. The small wooden door creeks open and a gangly old man enters with a plate of food.

'Where are we going?' the young man asks.

'We are bound for the Americas' the old man replied as he sat the plate of food down on a small table next to him.

The young man continues 'for three weeks, no one has spoken a word to me, I have been locked down here like a prisoner, why?'

'tis because you are a prisoner, I'm disobeying the orders just telling you where we are going, but I don't agree with what we done to you, but it's best I keep that to myself, don't want to be thrown overboard or killed. I just do what I am told, and you best be doing the same thing if you ever want to return home'

The young man had a puzzled look upon his face 'why did you take me prisoner?'

'Well I'd think it was rather obvious'

'I…I don't know who I am' the young man stuttered.

'You mean you don't remember who you are? You don't know your name or anything?'

'No, the furthest back I can recollect is when I woke up on the ship three weeks ago.'

Just then another man yelled 'cotler get your worthless hide up here, you've got work to do'

The Old man scurried out, leaving the young man alone in the dark.

Back at the Palace…

'We have to tell Francis, she has a right to know' Queen Marie scolded the King.

'Telling her will only further upset her, she doesn't need anymore trauma. She's been through enough'

'I know what she's been through and I know what she is going though now, I have to live with it too. She should know. The longer we wait the more it will hurt, we must tell Danielle' The Queen turned to leave when she saw Danielle at the door.

'Tell me what?' Danielle asked frantically.

'Oh Hello dear. Please do come sit down. Marie said as she looked at Francis and nodded her head.

Danielle sat down and looked up at Marie and saw the sadness in her eyes.

'Wha…what is it?' Is it about Henry?' she hesitantly asked.

'Yes, I'm afraid so dear.'

Danielle bit her bottom lip and prepared for the worst.

'There isn't an simple way to say this dear, so I will tell it to you as it was told to me, the straight truth, Henry is dead.'

'NO! I won't believe it, he isn't dead, he can't be dead…NO!' She yelled as she broke down in tears.

The queen patted her lovingly on her back and took her in her arms and tried to comfort her 'there there dear, I didn't want to believe it either. My only son, dead. Its not an easy thing to accept, but you must Danielle.'

Danielle looked over at the king who was tearing up as well and quietly whimpered 'How?'

The King cleared his throat 'That is not important, your already upset enough.'

'Francis is right dear, your already so upset, and you look so pale, maybe you should go lie down' the queen added.

'I feel fine, but I want to know, I won't fully believe it until I am told'

King Francis cleared his throat and continued to speak 'well as you know the traitors burned the cottage down, well the workers were cleaning up the debris, and they found 7 bodies in the cellar, they were too badly burned to recognize, but this royal pendant was around the neck of one of them…' he pulled a necklace from a small velvet bag and handed it to Danielle.

She looked down at it and as a tear rolled down her cheek she faintly whispered 'It's Henrys'

Everyone just stood there, silent for a moment. Danielle looked up and said ' wait you said there were 7 bodies, Captain Laurent…was he one of them?'

The King sadly nodded "there is no way of knowing, but we believe so".

'Does Jacqueline know yet?'

'Yes' Marie replied.

'I want to go see her, she is probably devastated'

'are you sure you are up to it dear?'

'Yes, I need to. It will help me too.'

The ride to the manor seemed extra long to Danielle today, everything seemed to be in slow motion. As she looked out the window everything seemed to remind her of Henry. Once again she broke down in tears and sobbed quietly to herself.

The Carriage pulled up to the manor and Danielle stepped out. She knocked at the door and almost immediately Louise came to the door, with Paulette right behind her. Danielle fell into their arms and tried to hold back the tears.

'Is Jacqueline here?' she said as she wiped a tear from her rosy cheek.

'She's in her old room, poor dear has been up there all day, she came here this morning, she said she couldn't bear being in her home alone,and she won't come out to eat or anything' Paulette replied as she followed Danielle upstairs.

Danielle gently knocked on the door, and cried out 'Jacqueline, It's Danielle, may I please come in?'

She heard Jacqueline unlock the door, and as it swung open she stepped into the dark room, and saw Jacqueline standing over her bed, dresses thrown all around. She looked up at Danielle and said 'I guess you've heard…'

'Yes, and I'm so sorry Jacqueline.'

'I knew this day would come, I just didn't expect it so soon, I'm sorry about Henry too, it was an awful thing that happened to them…'

'Yes,if it had to happen ,I'm glad we will be going through this together, I don't think I'd be able to do this on my own'

'Me either'

She picked up a gown and held it up and looked at it "none of my gowns fit me anymore, I must have gained weight, I don't know how, I feel like I haven't eaten in days, and this morning I got sick all over my bed, I guess I should of gotten out of bed but I couldn't bring myself too. I have nothing to wear"

Danielle put her hands to her mouth and exclaimed "Jacqueline, are you sure you aren't going to have a baby?"

Jacqueline gasped " I hadn't even thought of that" she began to cry, "now I'm going to be a widow and have to raise a child on my own"

Danielle hugged her and comforted her as she sobbed quietly on her shoulder. "You will not have to do it on your own, I will be here for you, why don't you come and live at the palace, I'm sure the King and Queen will not mind."

"Oh do you really think I could, I just can't bear going home, there are too many memories there, oh the palace must be hard for you too, we will just have to be there for each other."

"Jacqueline, we have always been there for one another, remember all those times when Rodmilla would punish me and you would be right there comforting me and dressing my wounds"

"Yes, well now we shall dress each others wounds"


End file.
